


When the darkness comes

by dreamerwatergirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Legolas needs a hug, M/M, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwatergirl/pseuds/dreamerwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morningstar of Greenwood is the cursed son of Thranduil through despite heartbreak and 'nightmares' offers his bow to the  ring bearer. But his curse, Sauron's intent for him, stalks him during the Fellowship's journey. Can he keep out of Sauron's grasp? Can Gandalf keep those he loves safe? Will the twins keep their vow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hands roam along his chest. A shudder of fear runs through him. One that he knows he cannot show nor does he plan too but his body betrays him. The voice whispers in his ears the rough words: “Soon, my dear elf, you will be mine.” They are words that haunt his dreams at night and echoes in his mind in the day. The hands continue their assaulted on his skin as the voice continues to spill into his ear images of horrid deaths that it claims will take place; of battles to happen; and of things that will be done. All that has been present in the elf’s dreams.

He wakes with his breathing ragged, his eyes wide, his heart pounding out, and his pale features gleaming with a cold sweat. Aragorn watches as his elfin friend clutches the blankets underneath him and closes his eyes as if ride whatever image had caused this look of panic.   
“Legolas, are you alright? What is it?” The man moves across the small Rohan room to sit next to the elf, who only nods at first.   
“I’m sorry if I woke you.” He brings his knees to his chest as if to shield him from whatever was replaying itself in his mind. His voice sounds distant as his eyes open to stare straight ahead. They are ghostly distant.   
“You didn’t. But what is it that woke you, my friend?” Aragorn sits on the rough fabric as Legolas wraps an arm under the bend in his knees.   
“It was nothing but… It was nothing.” He wouldn’t turn to face him.   
‘You call waking up like this nothing?’ Aragorn thinks and stares at him searchingly as the sound of Legolas’ breathing slows back into a steady rhythm.   
“I’m going for a walk.” He shifts off the bed and onto the cold stone floor without a sound.   
“Are you sure that is a good idea, Legolas?” The man knows men and he knows how these men will react to an elf as fair as Legolas. Said elf turns to stare back at him. His ghostly blue eyes full of anger.   
‘At least the fear has subsided. But what? Fear of what?’ He clenches his jaw to keep from screaming in return to the elf.  
“I can handle myself, Aragorn. I do not need your concern. I am not as weak as you have taken me for. You do not know me.” His words rage through the room. They are quiet, as not to wake Gimli, but carry weight Aragorn would have never imaged the elf could throw. They don’t sound to be directed at the guilt-silenced man, but he is the only one awake to hear them.   
“I’m sorry, my friend. I did not mean-“ His words are cut off by the door closing shut. ‘At least he had the sense to take his weapons. But he and his bow are rarely parted.’ He makes a decision to go talk to him and get to whatever is troubling his friend. ‘After him then.’ He does not go far before losing site him.  
Outside the throne room doors, the hum of night makes a beautiful melody, which the wizard is indulged in. He does notice though the young elf prince snaking through the stone pathways. ‘He moves as if the darkness were after him.’ Gandalf is no fool. He knows a troubled mind when one runs through Rohan. Just because he is no fool, doesn’t mean he should not be worried. It does not surprise him to see Aragorn close behind.   
“Gandalf have you seen-” The wizard knows his question and answers by simply pointing to a figure pressed against a gray wall. The figure slinks to the floor and tangles his fingers through his golden hair. Aragorn steps forward into an arm cloaked in white.  
“Wait. How long have the nightmares been plaguing him?”   
“From the beginning, I suppose. I figured it was the ring but the days we followed the Orcs, who held Merry and Pippin… I don’t know. He seemed distant. His eyes would become dark and like glass at small points in the days. He seemed normal when the sun was up.” His words sped as he came to the realization of Legolas’ behavior. His hasty response to the banished riders, his urging for sleepless travel, his distants towards Aragorn, they made sense now.   
‘As I have feared. Saruman’s words remain true.’ “I see. Has he said anything about them? Do you know what they are about?” Gandalf’s gray eyes became clouded.   
“No. I have not asked nor do I believe he will say.” Legolas’ words hung in his mind:  
I can handle myself, Aragorn. I do not need your concern. I am not as weak as you have taken me for.   
‘I will let him handle himself. For now! There are ‘more pressing concerns’, I suppose.’ Aragorn scold his own thoughts but he knows they are true. Part of him wonders what he will slay when taking revenge in Legolas’s name when he gets the elf to tell him.   
“What has you plagued my friend? What has you plagued?” He mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf soon left after that night for the banished riders. Aragorn soon cursed himself for not asking for more advice with Legolas. The elf’s arms wrapped around him more than they had and the elf scouted ahead more. It worried the man more than he thought it would. What made him so worried? The answer came it him in his dream. He and the rest of Rohan’s people were traveling to Helms Deep. They were camping for the night and, though the elf on his mind was not, he leaned against a cold stone and drift off to said elf’s voice telling to do so.

 

_“I am asleep,” He said despite opening his eyes to see shining blond hair and bright blue eyes._

_“This is a dream,” He whispered to the elf, giving him a smile and an arched eyebrow._

_“Then it is a good dream,” The elf leaned in and placed his lips softly on Aragorn’s. Aragorn slowly brought his hand to touch the soft, pale features. “Sleep,” Aragorn’s eye flutter shut but open slowly as the elf moves from his side.  
“Amin reua (1) kwentra lle i' atya' nat' Legolas,” _(reua- my elvish word for could/I could tell you the same thing, Legolas) _He knew it was only a dream and the elf was not really with him. . He could dream though. It was his mind and he could dream of whatever or whomever he wished. He meant what he said. It was no joke_

 _“_ _Ú i vethed...nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn.”_  (It is not the end… it is only the beginning. You must go with Frodo. That is your path.)

_Aragorn moved to the speaker’s side though he didn’t know what the elf meant by his words._

_“_ _Dolen i vâd o nin,”_ (My path is hidden from me.) _He leaned his forehead against the elf’s._

 _“_ _Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach.”_ (It is already laid at your feet. You can not flatter now.) _” The elf’s blue eyes turned dark. Aragorn grew worried by his words. It was as if the elf was keeping something from him, which he was._

_“Legolas?” The elf placed his hand to stop his questions._

_“I cannot escape it nor will I. You must trust in her.” His hand trailed to the jewel of Arwen with a sadness clear on his face. The man didn’t want to see that wretched look. He wrapped his hand around the nimble fingers and gave it a strong squeeze. When that didn’t take away the way the blue eyes held worries that were unknown to the dreamer, he kissed him sweetly._

_“Aragorn…” The elf pulled back and whispered to him. “Aragorn…”_  
  
“Aragorn?”   
The man’s eyes crept up slowly as they adjusted to the sunlight. He saw the outline of high cheekbones and pointed ears. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips as the elf pulled a braid behind his ears. He let his eyes scan over the fair skin. For the first time he noticed bruising on the neck.

“Where did you get the marks?”  
Legolas moved back with embarrassment, rubbing the purple and black markings. Aragorn’s hand pulled him back into view, feeling the soft skin.

“Leegolas, what is going on?”  
“We are moving onward.” The elf stood and ran to scout ahead.

Legolas did not want to say what had left the marks. He did not want to speak of what he had dreamed. He knew it could simply be a trick of that haunting voice. The voice of Sauron rang in his mind at night and the eye burned into the darkness whenever he closed his eyes. The dreams held more power than he had first thought. The bruises were new. If the nightmares were not as shameful, he would. They scare him. When the sun comes, he aches and feels terrible shame and disgusted. The words echo in his mind. They are almost teasing. The hands make their assaults despite how he protests against them. They get what they want in the end, the elf soon realized. He shuddered under the thought that the words may ring true.

_“Soon, my dear elf, you will be mine.”_

_“Soon, my dear elf, you will be mine.”_

_“Soon, my dear elf, you will be mine.”_

It repeated itself until the elf caught sight of the wogs and his latest nightmare repeated itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon Aragorn’s returns, the people stare at him as he can assume is to be expected when one returns from the brink of death. That doesn’t concern him at this point nor do the eyes bother him. What concerns him are the armies heading towards Helms Deep, and of course a certain elf. Gimli’s voice rings through the crowd as the dwarf pushes his way to the front of the murmuring people who spread the gossip of the ranger’s return. Aragorn’s smile widens as the dwarf’s death threats trail off and turn into compliments before he wraps his short arms around the man’s stomach.

“Bless you laddie,”

“Gimli where’s the King?” He needs to speak with the royal before Sauron’s army gains more ground. His mind tells him this but it also screams to ask for Legolas as well, which he does not. Gimli simply nods in the direction of the king. The man moves towards it but is stopped when the dwarf’s arm blocks his way.

“Caution the elf, laddie.” With that Gimli departs and the man stands frozen for a moment before returning to the problem that he could actually see and handle. The eyes upon him start making him nervous so he takes his weary strides with his head down. He stops abruptly as the familiar wind blown green tunic blocks his path with ease.

“Le ab-dollen **.** ” (You’re late) Aragorn scans the elfish features last seen in the fluttering kiss. The blue eyes quickly look the man over as the brown ones lock in on the pale skin and dark circles that ring deep.

“You look terrible.” Aragorn’s straight travel ridden— or worry ridden— face changes with a soft scoff into a wide smile. He laughs as he is glad to be back with the elf and it is probably true.

“I could say the same for you when have you last slept, my friend?” He places a hand heavily on the thin shoulder. It tenses either by the contact or the question the ranger could not determined. He wants nothing more than to pull those pink lips onto his, yet he does not as Legolas raises for him the jewel of Awren. The nimble fingers graze his skin and he lightly grips them without turning his brown orbs away. The elf pulls back as the elfin jewel glimmers against the grimy skin and the man leans forward unable to believe it to be there. His eyes shot up questioningly to see a smile. It is one that is laced with a sad acceptance that Aragorn wishes would disappear. He wraps his arms around the elf’s shoulders and embraces him tightly in hopes to do just that. Yet Legolas takes it as only a means of expressed happiness for the return of his lady’s jewel and nothing more. He slowly returns the sudden hug. When he releases him, the ranger then informs him gravely of the numbers he saw. Legolas knows of it though, the voice has filled his mind with such horrific details of what is to come.

Eowyn witnesses the embrace and the actions and takes it how the elf was suppose too as a sign of more. Her crush on the ranger has ended with a stinging realization.

Aragorn informs the king and Legolas fights off the feeling of the cold hands pinning his wrists between his shoulder blades and the teeth on his neck. The dreams were becoming present in the day. No longer could he deny the possibility that they are no more than his subconscious or that the voice was not Sauron’s whispering to him what Legolas took as poisoned lies.

To Aragorn, the elf appears sharpened like always, but not the truly shaken one he did not dare show. Something is not right with the elf however. He follows without much input but that is quite him. His blue eyes always are scouting and searching. Those eyes glance towards Aragorn though the man tries not to let the slightly frightened features get to him. _This is not the time for an argument._ He settles within himself as the elf passes the dwarf without a word. He hasn’t spoken since the man’s return. _What is it that has his eyes darken the shining blue to the pale gray that stares, trained onto nothingness?_ Aragorn forces his mind on the approaching battle. His lack of care for himself worries Legolas for reasons that are quite clear to him. When the orc used his last words to utter the filth that is only to be fit an orc, Legolas would not let himself believe the lies but the jewel was proof that the voice that rang in his mind hours before was right. He had not known which troubled him more Aragorn’s journey over the side or the whispering against his skin the words of possession will be the words of truth. He cares for the man more than he would care to admit.

“Aragorn, you need rest. You are no use to us half alive.” Aragorn simply finds the similarities between Legolas’ words and his thoughts. _The same could be said for you my Elvin friend. But I fear your answer is going to be the same as mine._ He chooses not to answer and speaks with Eowyn instead. He tries to convince her that the work she is being asked to do is just as important and means just as much as fighting in battle along side her people. She seems to not understand his words.

“Let me stand at your side.”

“It is not in my power to command it.” He turns to help Legolas usher the women and children into the caves but her words draw him back.

“You do not command the others to stay. They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you.” Aragorn forces himself to face her and not the elf and one that first comes to mind when ‘love’ is spoken of. He cannot bring himself to do more than letting his eyes follow her as she leaves and advert the eyes of said elf after a fleeting glance.

 

_I should not have spoken so aggressively towards him. I sit here as the darkness and the army draws nearer. As children prepare for what may be the end. As he struggles. The pain that appeared on his features was too much to see. I should be trying to help him. Why does he point out the fear in the people eyes when looking into his I see the same? A fear that was not brought by any army. One that has been present in small hour of the day? One that stirs even him to despaire? That glasses over his river blue eyes and causes his voice to shake in away only I could hear? What has brought this? Something is not right. Something has been haunting him. What is it that keeps his eyes searching?_

 

Sauron feels the want, the need to do more than just send off his armies on this day. He knows he will taste the victory over men once more but it is not enough. It is never enough to conquer the weak will of most men but the will of his elf is strong. It has been four days without rest for the young prince. His toy remains wake and without the bridge of sleep the future king of all cannot rule over him. Four days since Sauron has had his elf struggling beneath him. It has been four long days of Sauron pestering the wizard in his pocket for his elf. The white wizard has become rather annoyed but with that he becomes more fearful. The king becomes more enraged as each day passes and the wizard fears to say the wrong thing.

“Saruman, bring me my elf!” The king demands from within the confines of the wizard’s own thoughts.

“My lord, it is not possible not without great power and a great deal of pain for your Elvin toy.” Saruman shrinks back as his master’s eyes flash towards him with pure venom.

“The army marches to Helms Deep as you have commanded. Your elf, my lord, will be captured for you when the battle has been won.” The wizard’s voice is weak and shakes in a way that tugs at the Necromancer thin pale lips. 

“That is not soon enough!” Saruman’s breath hitches feeling the words echoing in his skull and sending a shudder into his old bones.

“I will do what I can, my lord.” He moves towards his ball with a tightening grip on his source of power, his staff. He closes his eyes and lets the magic flow out of him and onto the focus of it all. He must force the elf into a mindless state in which he can take control. He mutters the spell as his lord smiles. The lord smiles as the elf brings to feel the effects of it.

 

Legolas chooses not to listen to Gimli’s words and follows Aragorn or at least he must get a way from the eyes of men he caught with his outburst. He loses sight of the man he knows he must apologize to for his words of despair. It is not Aragorn or the men of Helms Deep that should take the burden of his weakness. It has always been that way. ‘The weakness of Mirkwood’ he had often been called. He had been born silent. He had not uttered a cry nor did he ever wish to burden others. He makes his way into the caves searching for anywhere he could help.

“You should rest, _Elf_ ,” The words are caring but the tone is not. Eowyn did not sense in until the said elf eyes are cast downward in shame of his species.

“I am sorry. The day is taking its toll on all of us. Please sit. Are you all right? You look pale.” Legolas obeys the young woman’s words and sits as she does as well. He gives a little laugh.   
“You haven’t spent enough time around elves. I am always pale.” She smiles weakly. It is the same far off look within his eyes as her cousin had which keeps it weak, and that is when she recalls the wretched voice of Grima Wormtongue. He often described an elf that he would make **his** prized possession. He had lunged toward this elf next to her when Aragorn and his company first arrived. She could remember the look in Aragorn’s eyes when the wretched thing dared stroke the elf’s skin as he had done to her.

“You’re the elf, Wormtonuge spoke of are you not?”

“I-I might be though I cannot be certain.” He flexes his grip on his beautifully curved bow with heat rising from somewhere within him.

“You and… Aragorn?” She cannot help her voice from catching a top her throat. He stares at her questioningly. She is about to explain herself when it is then the spell reaches its mark. He grimaces. There is a raking of hands across his clothed skin and sting of teeth piercing into his left ear. A burning pain rushes through his chest and a piercing sound rings through his mind.   
“No,” He mutters as he curls his golden hair around his fingers and falls to his knees. His hands move to circle his temples to find away to rid himself of the increasing weight pressing down on the base of his skull. He fights in vain the darkening corners of his vision.

“Legolas? What is it? What is wrong?” She follows with worry on her features as after a minute of what appears to be a deep pain causes the elf to go limp and fall to the cold cave floor.

 

_Sauron moves his hands through the golden hair and wraps a braid behind the point in the ear. He soaks in the fear and pain from the wide eyes. He frowns at the defiance in them however that does not detour his fun. He slides his hands to the small white wrists. He takes in one hand roughly and strongly. The eyes close with the sudden pain. After a few short breaths they open which is not something he enjoys so he grips them tighter. The skin begins to bruise but he wants it that way.  
“Tell me, toy. What will that man, Aragorn, think of theses? What will he ask? Will he even ask?” He brings the ear to his mouth and whispers the words. His voice is not like orcs or dwarfs. It is soft and deep but it does not gravel in his throat or it does not come out as ‘gruffs’. “Though he may not get the chance.” He whispers the melody of his words into the ear as a fierce shudder travels down the spine and shakes the shoulders thats blades are firmly pressed into the cold stonewall. He forces the long arms above the head leading them by the wrists. He lets a smirk play across his face as the heaving chest is revealed to him. _

_‘ **This is the most fun**.’ He confirms to himself as the body pushed against him struggles to break free. He grips the sharpened cheekbones and pulls the lips on his. He bites without hesitation on the lower one but is met only with defiance and a whimper. He will change that when the elf is at his call. He will break the will down and forces it to its knees (literately and figuratively). But for now he will watch his elf try to fight him and his armies. He pulls off to land a smack to the pale cheek. _

_“It is time for us to part. I will let my armies finish the men and then will we have our fun. Soon my dear elf you will be mine.”_

Eowyn daps a cold cloth across his pale Elvin skin making it shine in the candlelight. She gasps as he takes a shuddering breath and jerks upwards. She puts a hand to her chest to feel her own heartbeat and to catch the lost air. She has moved Legolas to a small room within the walls. He does not response to his name at first, which worries her. Eventually he nods.

“I going to fetch Aragorn. A few men have said you refuse to take rest.”   
“No, my lady, please. You mustn’t inform Aragorn. You cannot inform anyone.” His eyes are pleading in a way she cannot say anything to.

“Please I will tell Aragorn **after** the battle.”   
“You could tell him now.”   
“I do not want to… burden him. He carries enough going into fight. Hope cannot lighten every load.”   
“At least go and speak with him. Let him know you have not lost all hope.”

 

The young prince eyes met the rangers as they travel from the sword to his own.

“Legolas,” “Forgive me Aragorn. I was wrong to despair.” Aragorn places a hand on his friends shoulder.

“Ú-moe edaved, Legolas,”(There is nothing to forgive, Legolas) A dark color on white catches his eye.

“ Evand sina mankoi lle mechano?” (Is this why you despair?) The man grabs the writs from his shoulder. Legolas cannot help feel fear spread through him. It is bruised in the form of fingertips. He inches down the arm to stare at the marks completely. He sees the fear in the blue eyes and the pools of unshed tears. For how long the tears have been unshed the man does not know. Legolas pulls free from the grip as a horn blows in the distance. He forces the tears away.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Legolas pulls free from his grip as a horn blows in the distance. This escape doesn’t get past the elf. He runs from the brown eyes and cannot help the smile that crosses his lips to see elves again. He is weary with the words of Sauron still echoing in his mind. Though as he stands surrounded by elves and a dwarf under the call of a man, his thoughts circle driven by determination, and focusing on the power he does possesses at the moment.

 

  
The battle to protect Helms Deep has been won but Aragorn’s thoughts are anywhere but on the victory. He fears he is losing something that he wasn’t aware belonged to him, for the elf tending to the injured has never been his. For the man watching from across plain never had seized the chances as brave and impulsive as he may be. For the elf’s heart is not his to lose. He cannot help to feel torn by ignorance. He feels as if he is losing Legolas to something unknown. He can see the distance in the Elvin eyes as they fix on the wounds of men. _Why must he distance himself? It is not a man’s doing. He would not take that much care in tending to them if it was. The bruising upon his skin… Why does bruising on him affect me like this? Why does it fill me with such anger? Would it feel the same if such marks speckled Frodo’s or Gimli’s wrists?  I do not understand this._

“Gimli, how has Legolas been? You told me to caution him. Why?” The man spoke but

“He doesn’t not react, sleep, or eat. The men don’t know if it is an elf thing or not. And give it much neither do I.” _Something is not right!_ Aragorn’s mind cannot help but yell out though he holds his tongue. He lets the dwarf continue.“He no longer takes defense when I happen inform him of the shortcomings of Elves. I ask if he is all right, yet all I get is a weakly given ‘I’m fine.’ He is the strangest elf I have ever met. Come Aragorn we must head out for Isengard.”

 

“Hello, Master Elf. How are you feeling this morning?” Gandalf approaches in silence as the elf mutters an elfish phrase of healing while applying a mixture of herbs to an impaled shoulder of a teenaged child. Legolas’ breath hitches and eyes shut in shock at the sound of the sudden voice. He instructs Haleth, with a small smile, to go rest with the other healed while he and the wizard speak.

“Did I frighten you?” The wizard leans upon his staff and narrows his gray eyes as the elf turns to face him with a shake of his head.

“No Gandalf. Just… distracted.” Gandalf cannot help but observe the young elf’s change in appearance since his frighten sprint through the darkened streets of Rohan. His neck, though covered, is bruised, rings circle his eyes, his eyes scan everywhere one moment and nowhere the next, and his arms wrap around his cloak as if it will simply blow away if he does not. The wizard does not want to make what he does of this. _All the signs are still not here, old boy._

“Distracted, yes. Is that all? It has been said that you will not tend to your own injuries.” Legolas adverts his gaze in shame for a moment knowing it is true.

“I know what Aragorn says. But my problems are nothing compared to those of the men and elves.” He looks back and answers sharply but then weaker than he would care to ever do again.

“The man is simply worried as he should be. You do not look well. And I have never heard of an elf with a fever.” The white wizard places his palm against the heated forehead.

“It is just a headache, my lord. My mind has not been straight with all of the death and warfare. The trees also. They cry out. They are angry.”

 He grips Legolas’ arm and hooks in the crook of the elbow as when they first entered Rohan. He did mark the words of Saruman after all and knew of the worm that whispered in King Théoden’s ear.

“Perhaps a stroll will bring your mind back. Will you lead an old wizard to the stables?” Legolas tenses, despite himself and nods. After moments of silence his muscles let down their guard and speaks.

“Are we riding to Isengard, today then?” They reach the stables soon enough Legolas vaguely recalls Eomer speak of facing Saruman.

“Depends if you will eat and rest first, young prince.” Gandalf goes to his stunning white horse and pats while he speaks. He cannot take in the elf’s reaction but he can hid his own. _Aragorn is not the only one concern for the elf and when you know as much as I do… you wish you don’t._

“I will be fine.”   Gandalf admires the stubbornness of Elves with a small smile. _He is suffering Valar knows what at the hands of Sauron and still he fights and heals and… remains this stubborn._

“We shall ride then. To Saruman.” Legolas felt the blood drain from his cheeks. Riding with Gimli meant that the dwarf would tug on him to stay upon the house.

“And I will be riding with Gimli then?” He swallows the ball forming in his throat making it harder to breath.

“Will that be an issue?” Gandalf turns to the elf and as Eomer, Aragorn and Gimli enter the stables. Aragorn watches the elf closely but stays silent.

“No, I… perhaps riding with an elf is not the best opinion for a dwarf to take.” Aragorn’s horse nudges Legolas shoulder as Aragorn approaches finally.

“Gimli should have no problem if it. I’m sure he would let us know if he does.” Gandalf assures with a nod and narrowing eyes. Aragorn sense Legolas uneasiness but cannot bring himself to say anything. Unlike Eomer, who places a hand a top the Elvin shoulder. They set out for the hobbits and for Isengard.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Isengard was longer than the companionship had thought. So they had stopped for the night to regather strength and sleep. Théoden tends to the horses for begin the master of horses that he is. It is natural and necessary. Gandalf and Eomer keep watch around their camp while Legolas retreats to the trees. Aragorn and Gimli rest or at least the dwarf does. Aragorn cannot. He cannot until the elf returns to him safely. While he closes his eyes to let his thoughts run. He remembers how Legolas spoke of him in the Council and how his name came off the elf’s tongue. It sends a shudder up his spine to remember the elf.  The mentioned elf slowly wanders through the tall trees before falling to the bottom of a trunk and letting a sob rake through him. He curls his legs up to his chest and lets the tears fall. He feels an unexplainable amount of shame and worthlessness. The eye of Sauron is engraving its image in his head every time he closes his eyes. He fears what will happen if he is to drift off. The tears fall in silence as the trees hold him up and provide him comfort he cannot normally fine among others. The trees have always been there for him to lean against as he does now. He feels weak as the moonlight makes his pale, wet skin glisten and the damp spots on his cloak to stand out reminding him of it as if he can forget. He feels hollow inside his stomach, as his breathing becomes swallow. He should eat something. He knows but his stomach turns in disgust at the idea of food. He should rest but the memories and fears keep him crying. His legs tense when remembering the pain that came with waking from the nightmares. The tears come to stop to his surprise and he stands despite the tremble in his legs. He places a hand against the bark of the large oak that had supported him and gave his thanks to it with a bow of his head and movement of his lips that is accompanied by no sound. Legolas raises his head and returns to their camp not knowing how long his little outing lasted. It lasted longer than he believed when hearing the three men, dwarf and wizard question his whereabouts though it was mainly Gimli and Aragorn.

“ I do not understand elves and their trees.” The dwarf leans on his axes and stares at something that to a dwarf is only wood.   
“It is something that perplexes all but the elves, Master Dwarf. “ Gandalf says with a slight smile.

“The elf must have left us,” Gimli decides as he gestures for Eomer to help him on the horse.

“He would never,” Aragorn scans the plains with concern until a familiar voice is by his side.

“I would never what?” Legolas raises his eyebrows in question but does not receive answer instead they saddle and ride the length left to Isengard unaware that all is well under a trees protection.

Treebeard knew the companions of Merry and Pippin were coming for the trees told him so seeing them riding was no shock. They also told him of something spirit dampening as well. If the words Saruman wrote are true, than the last good from Greenwood will fall to Sauron sooner now with the white wizard’s defeat.

“Young… Master…Gandalf…” The Ent saw as he spoke the very elf he thought of surveying the land and the tower with widened eyes. Aragorn notices the quickening in Legolas’ breathing and Gimli can feel him tense and press his legs into the horse’s side involuntarily.  Gandalf notices as well but speaks with Treebeard for the protection of Saruman who steps on to the ledge and stares at the young elf. The elf pulls out an arrow and nocks it within his long bow. The wizard cannot help but smugly call out to Gandalf and smile when he knows it is information his old friend seeks. _Is he wondering about the elf? Perhaps._ He pulls his stone out  from within his cloak as the voice within his mind cries out for the Elvin prize. Legolas cannot bring his eyes off of the fire centered within the stone, knowing within it is what caused him so much distress.

“Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. As something grips at the light. Something you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it.” _Legolas…_ Gandalf listens to the words as his thoughts soar. Aragorn scolds his selfishness for he has failed to see something and he still does not. He glances towards Legolas, whose bow is in hand but it is not steady and his breathing is gone.

“Even now he presses his advantage _._ His attack will come soon. You are all going to die.” Legolas’ heart rate quickens as it pounds in his sensitive ears. The bow rises as Aragorn is spoken of and it is steady but he cannot fire it.

“Those he professes to love.  Tell me what words of comfort did you give the halfing before you sent him to his doom.” Gandalf’s eyes pull down in shame. Gimli does not like the affects of the tainted words on both the elf and the wizard.

“I’ve heard enough. Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!” Legolas pulls back on the string but Gandalf cannot let him release it. They need him.

“No. Come down Saruman. And your life will be spared.”

“I don’t need your pity or your mercy. I have no use for it.” With that fire blew his staff and engulfs the former gray wizard. Legolas grip on his bow nearly falls as the flames subside.

“Saruman! Your staff is broken.” The words are spoken and done to Saruman’s surprise and the elf cannot help but feel relief spread over him. That or he is becoming lightheaded. He wishes to not chose the latter, however he doesn’t know if he can rightfully.  He does not focus on that as Grima Wormtounge catches sight of him. His former king begins to speak and barging with him. Saruman begins to speak of Rohan and its people in ways that put doubt in Théoden’s mind. Legolas sees the worm’s stare on him so he speaks in order to build up the king.

“Grima, listen to your king and listen to me,” Legolas throat dries and hairs on the back of his neck stand as Grima responses to his voice.

“My fair elf prince.” He can feel the cold hand on his cheek. Aragorn’s thoughts are these: _I should never have spared his life_ and the next words Saruman utters.

“He was never yours.”

“You swore he was…” Grima faces his **master** with utter confusion that is quickly becoming anger.

“You assumed,” The former wizard waves off his pawn’s anger.

“Grima, please come down and you can have what you want with me for it was never to be given to you with him.” Legolas’ bow is still raised but Grima’s anger disappears into joy and Treebeard doesn’t like the sight or the words. Théoden also does not like the words the elf has spoken it is as if the young one is giving himself away because he would have been forced either way.

“Come down and be free of him.”

“Free, he will never be free.” Saruman almost laughs at this his pawn will never be free and will never have the great eye’s prize.

“No,” Grima finally can see that he has chance to be free of the wizard that deigned him his love.

“Get together,” Saruman slaps the word-whisperer to the ground and ends the protest. He turns to Gandalf to make him a deal as a knife is plunged in his back. He falls to his knees as Sauron’s prize shoots his arrow at Grima, ending the worm’s life.

“No this is not how it ends.” The dying wizard begins to chant and the Ent pushes him back into the middle of his tower without a second thought, silencing him and takes hold of the shaking elf’s cloak bringing him to stand within his palm. Merry and Pippin glance at each other, thinking the same thing. _What have we missed?_ The old creature begins to speak to the kneeling elf in his hand.

“Stand… baby elf… we have… heard your… cries… Prince of…. Greenwood… Defender of trees… last good of… the Greenwood forest… the battle is… not over… do not hide in darkness…we know… of his… claims… he will… take what… is thought… to be… his… soon…I am… sorry.”

Aragorn could not utter a word as Legolas is lowered and gracefully, despite his shaking legs, saddles his white horse. The elf himself feels dizzy and the world around him is spinning. Everything starts to blur and his ears starts to ring. The blood drains from him as the words registered. He feels numb as if he has spent the night in the cold. Finally the man found his words and addresses the elf.

“Legolas, mellon en' haba, ier lle tereva?”(Legolas, my friend, are you all right?) Aragorn stops seeing a tear make its way down the pale cheek. The elf turns to look at him to his eyes are numb and ghostly blue.

“I am…” He trails off in a whisper that only his ears can hear and turns to face the Ent. Aragorn glances towards Gimli to only find a shrug for an answer. He glances back to fine Legolas leaning and his grip on the rein lacking before slipping off the stunning white horse all together. Gimli despite his best efforts tries to catch Legolas but the elf is lankier than him and the woodland creature falls to the water in near quite. Eomer is off his horse and to the elf in an instant. Aragorn is there in the next. Eomer grabs hold of the Elvin cloak and pulls the young elf to the surface, but stopping there and letting the golden hair move freely in the waves.  Aragorn pulls Legolas’ shoulders into his arms within seconds. The blue eyes are closed and the features are white to the point it scares Aragorn.

“Legolas… ” Aragorn states as his hand touches the wet, pale and cold skin. He pushes a blonde strand of hair out of his way to find the beating pulse point. With a sigh of relief, Aragorn finally looks up at his companions. The hobbits are kneeling to the left of Legolas and Aragorn the right. Eomer had been pushed behind the hobbits (which for some reason made Aragorn want to smirk inside) and Théoden is at the elf’s feet and Gimli at his head. Gandalf kneels on the side of Aragorn but the future king of Gondor is no longer focused on the others for the elf cradled in his arms begins to squirm and his eyes begin to flutter open.

“Aragorn… It hurts…I cannot…fight any longer. ” His voice is a whisper, his breathing quick, his eyes widen as they close shut for an instant. His frame begins to shake, violently. Merry and Pippen exchange a frightened glance. The former Wise Wizard begins a to chuckle as Aragorn tries to soothe the elf. Gandalf feels the anger that has been building in him spill over as the smug laughs grows louder.

“Silence him!” The white wizard yells with an aim of his staff and the other is forced off the back of the tower and to wheel below it. The spikes on the wheel impale him and leave only four wizards left in Middle Earth. Treebeard decides to help against Sauron once more and extends a branch over the frightful elf.  
“It is… time for you to rest, light of Greenwood.”

“NOOO!” Legolas struggles and cries out at these words but sleep overcomes him and his head falls against Aragorn’s arm.

“Kaima, nîn.” (Sleep, my love.) Aragorn speaks as Gandalf stands, though terrified( on the inside), and speaks.

“Treabeard, thank you for all you have done. We must continue our move. The enemy will attack and we do not know from where.” His eyes glance at Legolas for a brief moment. Théoden mounts his horse but Eomer stays eyes locked on Aragorn as if asking for him to hand over the young elf. The hobbits and Gimli stand off the side not knowing what who will win in this death-stare contest or what to do. Gimli remembers Eomer and Legolas speaking once of if it is the same or different for to prefer elves or male-elves.   
“Ranger, please hand over the elf.”   
“He will ride with me.” Aragorn unhooks the quiver and pries the bow from Legolas’ nimble fingers handing them to Merry, telling him to hold them carefully and do nothing else.

“What of Merry?”

“He can ride with you.”

“I think it would be better for the Elvin prince to ride with me.”  
“I think it would be best for him to wake in the arms of a friend and not someone his drawn his bow on! Or do you wish it because you consider him yours?” Aragorn is not going to have Eomer any where near **his** elf. Gimli sighs from on top of Théoden’s horse and Pippin glances towards Merry, confused. Gandalf takes the stone of Saruman from Pippin and they mount the King of Horses

“The prince shall… ride with… the king… of Gondor,” Treebeard orders to confuse the hobbits even more. The Ents only speak when it is important to take the time. With that Aragorn lifts Legolas up by the arm around his shoulders and the curves in his knees onto the horse and saddles behind him, wrapping a sturdy, tight arm around the thin waist.

“Kaima, nîn.” (Sleep, my love.) The man whispers in the pointed ear as Legolas’ head leans on his chest. He places a chaste kiss on to the golden damp hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Gandalf can see sleep drift into Pippin.  He can see Aragorn’s grip and his hold around the shivering elf tighten as the man silently cursing the freezing winds that have dried the wet fabrics only to freeze the sleeping form within them. Gandalf too curses mentally for not seeing beforehand. Saruman practically waved it in his face. _The elf needs warmth. And the hobbits need sleep._

“It is time we stopped before Legolas freezes and the hobbits fall.” Gandalf stops his horse and shakes Pippin awake as the others turn to heed his words. Aragorn nods in thanks as his only thought is getting the prince out of his war-wear and warmed. The men of Rohan soon dismount and help down Gimli and Merry as well. Pippin pushes himself off tiredly wanting nothing more after the smoking they did than to sleep on the grass, which is far better than on a horse, mind you. Gandalf takes Legolas in his arms for a moment as the man whose arms stretched to still have a grip on the elf handed him over. The old wizard studies the elf’s face as his head tilts backwards letting his golden hair fall off his shoulders. _He looks so young.  As in the days he ran up to me hugging me around my legs and begging me to show him my fireworks. As in the times he turned to me to see if he was the “Weakness of Mirkwood.”! I never cared for that._

“Eomer, start a fire.” When the man is off his horse he soon takes the elf back but in that moment Gandalf the White had enough of a memory return from his Gandalf the Gray time to open the flood gates and let his past times in Greenwood and Mirkwood come to his mind once more.  Aragorn carries Legolas by the bend in his knees and his slender waist over to the spot closest to the small fire where Gandalf has laid down his old gray cloak. He takes off the belt and the armor bands around the pale wrists first, and then moves to the cloak, and chain mail. When the elf is left with nothing but a tunic and leggings the fire is raging and the light casts a shining light showing the extent of the bruising. Aragorn takes one wrist in his hand and brings it to his lips. Gandalf swallows the guilt inside of him for the new remembered memories bring back old problems, old pains. Aragorn moves from Legolas’ side to thank Eomer, Théoden, Pippin, and Merry for the fire and Gimli for taking and folding the elf’s clothing to Aragorn’s new horse. When he is finished thanking the king he returns to find two hobbits each burrowing into one side of Legolas. Aragorn cannot do anything to disturb them but smile. He remembers how the hobbits would sleep side by side and how they would gather and listen to Legolas’ Elvin tales with such awe and interest. One’s that caught Aragorn, or even more Estel’s, ear. Once traveling Legolas propped Frodo up to sit upon his shoulders only to end up carrying all four hobbits. He did make it a few steps before stumbling to his knees laughing that musical laugh of his. It blended nicely with Frodo’s, Sam’s, Pip’s and Merry’s. Aragorn let the hobbits sleep. They would not harm anything by resting on Legolas. All was silent as Eomer, Théoden and Gimli slept as well. Gandalf’s mind thought of a young princling and Aragorn’s mind thought of Legolas. It was quite until:

“Gandalf, why did Treebeard call Legolas ‘prince of Greenwood and last good of Greenwood’? I thought he was far Mirkwood.” Merry’s voice startled the wizard from his thoughts.

“Mirkwood was once Greenwood before Sauron made his home some time ago. He once had the form of the Necromancer and made his home the runes of Dol Guldur. Some say he still dwells within the hearts of the Mirkwood elves and in the heart of the King, himself despite how much he works against it. It is known that Sauron’s minions still attack those living within the forests.” Gandalf sits forward to face the hobbit as he speaks. Aragorn draws near to the elf and the wizard’s words.

“What kind of minions?” Pippin is interested in the more tales even with his fatigue.

“Gaint spiders are very hard to kill without getting poisoned. How do you think Legolas learned to fight the way he did? He lost his mother and one brother to the spiders. He was forced to at a young age. He always wanted to fight for his people.” _Despite all the people fought against him._ Gandalf thought grimly as the hobbits and the wizard move closer to each other. The hobbits having abandon Legolas’ side for tales of his childhood gave Aragorn the chance to take him is his arms again and move the cold elf closer to the fire and their companions.

“You knew Legolas as a elfing then?” Aragorn says with amused disbelief in his voice. He himself did not know the elf by the fire until a short time compared to his brothers and Arwen.

“As an elfing, ha, I knew him as a baby. Second to hold him next to his father, King Thranduil, mind you.” Gandalf says with a smile. He remembers holding Legolas that day as if the creature in Aragorn’s arms was in his again. The elf gives a small stir against Aragorn’s chest as his father’s name was said. The man takes notice and sets the elf’s head on to his lap and begins to unbraid the gold strands.

“Really, I find it hard to believe.” Aragorn lies teasingly trying to pry a story or two from the old wizard.

“I shall tell you of it then. Perhaps you may learn something.” Gandalf snapped back, smiling. Aragorn raises his hands in defense with a laugh. As Gandalf tells the story, well parts of the story, it plays through his mind.

“The Queen of Mirkwood had called the Gray wizard to Mirkwood out of fear of a legend. King Thranduil” As Gandalf speaks Legolas stirs again and Aragorn moves his hand to run through the golden hair.

“had not welcomed me that day for his wife returned to the palace from a trip in the forest in labor. She came in quietly and greeted me properly as the blond elf frantically tried to get his wife into a bed before the child fell to the floor in his words. The dark-haired elf simply waved him off with a smile. I assured her it was for the best but she persisted that I go with her, having a wizard around is always a blessing she said. The room was filled with light after the dark hours of labor. The queen quickly took rest after that and Thranduil” The elf again stirs and Gandalf carries on.

“feared for her health. With that the elfing was handed to me. The baby had his father’s cheekbones and golden hair unlike the other dark-haired children. I remember how those blue eyes peered about and at me widen as my beard tickled his little chest.”

“Did he cry?” Pippin asks when Gandalf pauses to let a smile set upon his time-worn face.

“Of he cried, Pip. He was a baby. Even elf babies cry. Right Aragorn?” Merry faces the man who smiles and nods.

“Even elfings cry.”

“But this one did not. He was silent until evening when the sunset behind the trees. He cried until the water left him at dawn. I held him close that night. A week later his brother, Mirran, and his mother were attacked and the King was never the same. No longer did he hold the old alliances or compassion for those around him even his own son he wouldn’t draw near.” _Not after what was prophesied._


	7. Chapter 7

Gandalf sits staring into the fire as he thought of another time he saw the elf whose head lay on the future king of Gondor’s lap with his blue eyes closed.

 _The halls of Greenwood were silent as the wizard waited for King Thranduil in the white stone throne room._  
“Ah Gandalf, what brings you to Mirkwood? I suppose you heard of Mirran and Amoura.”   
“I did and I am sorry. Is that why you did not give the dwarfs the help they need against the dragon?” 

_“I could not bring my people to more grief. The dwarfs are strong enough to handle themselves. Are they not?”_

_“Even the strong don’t stand alone, Thranduil.” With that silence hung until a young little elf with short golden hair ran up and hugged the shocked wizard around the legs._

_“Gandalf, you’re back! Did you bring any fireworks or new stories?” The elfing looked up with wide eyes and a bright smile that caused the troubled wizard to smile._

_“Legolas!” Thranduil snapped at his youngest son. Legolas quickly stepped away from Gandalf as looked at the tan stone floors._

_“I’m sorry, Ada. But I-“_

_“No buts”  
“Yes Ada.” _

_“Oh Thranduil give the boy a break. He is only a child.” Gandalf took the small efling in his arms and gave him a proper hug.  
“And of course I brought fireworks, silly.” The wizard squeezed the elf with the curse still in mind. “Now why don’t you go get this cut cleaned and I’ll be right there to tell you about my adventures.” The wizard set him down and Legolas took off running to his room with a smile._

_“It is not wise to be so hard on the boy. He is will go through enough in his time. A distant unloving father should not be added to his list.”  
“You believe in the prophecy as Amoura did? Then you know that anything I do will not matter for him. _

_“If it is a prophecy or a curse I am not sure. You have not told him?”_

_“I don’t believe he needs to know.”_  
“Thranduil, can you hear yourself? It is as if you wish are Sauron to take him from you. Amoura would be ashamed to hear you say these things.”   
“Amoura would be ashamed to have him for a son. She would be ashamed to have made him the last.” 

_“She would have loved him. She knew one must be last. She was delusional to try and prolong it.”_

_“She was right to spare my sons.”_

_“Coming from an elf among many that believes it to be a myth. Your grandfather was clear in his fears you know that. If Amoura was the only one to take it serious than so be that.”_

_“What would you have me do to save the light of Mirkwood? What can I do to save him? I can’t even stop the elves that caused the cut Gandalf.”_

_“Be his father. Have the nightmares returned?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Then ask him! Talk with Elrond. Ask what he has seen. I know he fears for Legolas’ future. Even if he will not admit to the curse itself.”_

_“You should not keep him on his birthday. I believed he was promised a story or two.”_

_“Gandalf…. Gandalf…. Gandalf…. Tell me about the Dúnedian again. Ooh tell me about the men that took the ring.”  
_ “Gandalf … Gandalf… Gandalf. Tell us more about Legolas as a child. Did you see him again after that?” Pippin tugs on the white cloak and tugs Gandalf out of his own mind.

“Of course he saw Legolas again. I mean he is right here Pip. But did you… as a elfing I mean?” Merry coughs the last bit.   
“I saw him many times. Even Bilbo met Legolas once when young hobbit and I were traveling with the Dwarves. I can still see the scared little elf in Bilbo’s arms.” With thoses words Gandalf’s mind set him images of blood sliding down pale skin, the blue eyes widen and fearful, only seeing the golden hair as his buried his face into Bilblo’s chest. Also it woke Gimli hearing ‘Dwarves’.

“Dwarves are only the best. Huh? Where am I?” Causing Aragorn to smile but also to drag Legolas head on his chest and lean back. The man wraps an arm around the elf’s waist.

“Master Dwarf do you remember the story your father told you about the Mirkwood elves he met?”   
“Only that the blasted creatures lock him up. Err… and I suppose that the burglar made an Elvin friend. The princling actually.” The dwarf admits glancing at the sleeping prince.

_Bilbo Baggins wandered the forest of Mirkwood hearing nothing until the sound of laughing and a scream reached the hobbit’s ear. He ran towards it for reasons unknown to him. He stopped short of the clearing. Seeing a golden hair boy— elf— standing in the middle of more elves. They were beating him and calling him names in what the hobbit supposed to be Elfish. They backed off soon but not soon enough. The hobbit crept toward the weary elf on the leaves stepping over the arrows spilled out of a turned over quiver. The clothing looked royal. Bilbo reached out and tapped the shaking frame. He looked up with a wide red puff eyes. He had a cut on both sides on his pale face.  
“Are you alright?” The elfing nodded simply wipping his eyes_

_“What’s your name?”He asked the elf whose was smaller than the halfing._

_“Legolas Greenleaf. You’re not an elf. You’re a hobbit. I’ve never met a hobbit.” Legolas reached out with little arms and a weak smile and the hobbit hugged him tight as he cried. Bilbo shushed him._

_“I am Bilbo Baggins and you’ll be alright.”  
“I’m sorry. So so sorry.” Soon the Dwarves and Gandalf found him hold the shaking elf. Gandalf recognized Legolas within the moment. _

_“Legolas.”  
“Gandalf?” The elf child was surprised to see the wizard. _

_“What happened?” The question was not directed at either one of them. Fili and Kili saw the little elf as they peeked behind Gandalf. They were surprised that the elf smiled and gave them a small wave. As they waved back he buried his face in Bilbo’s shirt._

_“Spiders,” His muffled voice came out hoarse._

_“Come on, let’s take you home and get you cleaned up.” Bilbo stood with the young elf in his arms still. He became fond of Legolas and even more so when Gandalf told him of the Necromancer’s tie to the princling._

“Later as Thranduil dared to lock away the Dwarves Legolas begged his father not to.” Gandalf speaks as Gimli falls back asleep once again.   
“I did what?” Legolas’ voice is hoarse as he tries to release vigorously himself from Aragorn’s grip. “Who has me? And why?” Now his voice shook along with his frame and fear.   
“You are going to sleep.” Aragorn whispers and Gandalf brings Aragorn’s cloak over them both.

“Aragorn?” His gray eyes narrow as Legolas swallows down fear.

“Yes,” He draws his hold tighter around the elf.   
“Il kirma tuulo' amin! Please!” (Do not part from me! Please!) With those words Aragorn whispers that he would never and the elf again falls to the darkness of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The night wore on as both Aragorn and Legolas slept and dreamt two very different dreams. The wizard watches them both as does he watches the darkness around them. He fears what Legolas is dreaming for no elf sleeps with his eyes closed. No elf should. It is a sign of horrible distress.

 

_The room was dark, as Legolas knows it always is. He hates that his mind can now define this dungeon as an always place. He tries in vain to swallow the knot of fear building in his throat as the door opens swiftly behind him. He does not need to look to see who it is nor can he with his hands bounded behind his bare shoulder blades and his ankles keeping his legs in place. He cannot help but flinch when the grey-paled fingers pull his golden hair out of his face as the owner leans over him._

_“I see someone is getting their sleep and in the King’s arms. How sweet…” His voice hums in the elf’s ear. There is a hint of anger in his voice that stops Legolas’ breathing and he wished that Aragorn would save him from this. It wasn’t the first time he wished for this. During the relentless roaming of hands, he often pictured them to be Aragorn’s though he knew they would never. Aragorn and Arwen were meant to be. Even the stars admit to that. The King of Gondor is to marry a star and the Evenstar is the only one left among the realms. But Legolas could do nothing but fall for the man if he knows that after the war he will fade because of it. He doesn’t care because he cannot help it. He has buried his feelings to non-existence but if one glance Aragorn digs them back up._

_“Perhaps I should pay him a little visit before he dies by one of my orcs.”  
“No!” Legolas’ struggles stop though the thrashing achieved nothing. _

_“Then be still and know that soon you will be mine. There is nothing that can save you from that. No father, wizard or man will keep you from me.”_

Legolas wakes to the sun shinning blocking out any clarity of Aragorn’s features.

“Aragorn, put me down! I would not let you carry me like this when we first met and I will not let you now!” His voice is strong but he is shaking in Aragorn’s arms. The man laughs through the night left him very much restless and terrified. The company is preparing to leave and there is no way the man is letting the elf out of sight.

“The only reason I am is because I could not wake you, my dear elf prince.”

“That and when Eomer tried to lift you, Aragorn nearly took his head off.” Gimli appears next to Legolas with a smile of his face. He does enjoy seeing the princling being carried like a mother who cradles a baby.

“I did not such thing, dwarf. But see that the horse-riders touch did not sit well with Legolas.” Gandalf stares onward with out a word. The upcoming struggle is looming over him. The memories have brought back troubling issues. Issues that were as forgotten as the Ring. Ones that the only sadden the memories and make Gandalf curse himself for not doing anything to save while he had a chance. As much as the old wizard hated to admit it Saruman was right. He had sent Frodo to his death and most likely Legolas into the hands of Sauron. And what would be of Gondor if that were to happen? Where would that leave it’s King? Wizard knew more than Elrond. He knew that the love would out do any plans the Elven lord set to save his son from pain and heart-ache. He knew that Gondor’s king would never be as happy than with the Morningstar in his arms. Elrond was simply trying to save Aragorn because he knew the sort of things Legolas could not be saved from.

“Aragorn put me down this insistent.” The elf remains in the man’s arms as the rest of the company gathers their things.

“I will compromise with you, Light of Mirkwood. Tell me of the bruising.” Aragorn is not going to let go so easily.  
“Don’t call me that. And put me down. Or…”

“Or what, Light of Mirkwood? You aren’t known for your threats that aren’t to Orcs or spiders, sweet Light of Mirkwood.”

“Stop calling me that!”  
“Tell me of the bruising. Or…”  
“What? I have seen you have this argument with Arwen before and your threat is always a k-“ Aragorn raises the elf in his arms to his lips and gives him a soft threat. He then sets the woodland elf down. The elf’s vision is gone. All around him is darkness. He can feel the strength in his legs leave him as his crumbles to the grass. He bows his head as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He grips the grass, digging his nails into the dirt as the pain in his head begins to spread. In the darkness the eye so feared throughout the lands sparks in his mind. He vaguely wonders if it is that same eye Frodo sees. The tears fall as he numbly feels Aragorn’s chest against his back and head. Legolas can barely hear the man’s voice over Sauron’s. He vaguely hears the sound of huffs hitting the plains as Sauron plays with his toy’s mind, waiting somewhat impatiently for the toy to be only his. Soon though. Soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_Legolas’ arms were chained to the bedposts as Sauron was seated next to him telling him how the four little hobbits will make for great slaves and the dwarf as well. Legolas’ eye clenched shut and he thrashed trying to break free. He could not be there and listen to that voice. It made his blood stop in his veins and horrid images to flood his mind. Tears slipped from his eyes as his father, Gandalf and Biblo were brought into Legolas’ torture. Sauron filled his toy’s head with images of them in chains and forced serving those who pledge their lives to Sauron. Lord Elrond and the twins broke his heart and then the hobbits and Gimli. Following them Sauron added his brothers and father even_ _Théoden and Eomer. Biblo and Gandalf and Awern,_ _Eowyn, and all the elves of Mirkwood. The list goes on. His body shook and soon his muscles spasmed as Sauron’s words ended only to have his hands continue._

Legolas shook violently in Aragon’s arms. Aragorn could not believe what was taking place. His mind had not figured out the source of the archer’s pain that made his mind so restless. However he was oddly settled on one fact. His mind was clear now. He loved Legolas and seeing go through this and not being able to help him terrified him beyond belief. They company raced into Rohan and the people gawked as Aragorn rushed with the elf in his arms to the healers. Eowyn runs after them and they gather around a small bed before Gandalf places a hand on the pale forehead. He draws back as fear rips through him. The eye of Sauron pulsed in his mind. It was the vision he saw and feared. The wizard ordered the people out of the room and he began to chant. He was determined to free the elf of his burden the most he could. He should have taken steps to prevent this. He should have known that if the Legend of the One Ring was true than this was as well. Simply avoiding calling the Prince by ‘Morningstar’ and not believing in an old prophecy’s words.  Or curse one would say if they were to look upon the elf then. Gandalf cursed himself for not seeing the signs. It was right beside him in Elrond’s Council. He should have seen Legolas’ change when the darkness started to surround them and Frodo clutched his chest. Legolas’ eyes had closed and of course Sauron was spilling poisons into his mind as the ring was gripping at Frodo’s as he chanted and the elf calmed. Tears slipped through the closed eyelids and worry clouded Gandalf’s thoughts. Worry for the elf, the hobbit and the man he must tell of the prophecy. How was he to tell Aragorn that the enemy sought to take the Morningstar from them?

 

Fear ran through his small frame. His breathing was heavy and the ring around his neck weight on him as the dream he had woken from replayed itself in his mind causing his fear to grow. It was dark where they were resting and Sam laid next to him and stirred before showing that he had never truly been sleeping.

“Are you alright Master Frodo?” he asked with the usual worry in his voice.

“Yes, Sam. I’m fine. It was only a dream. Get some sleep.” Frodo responded quietly the images of the proud elf that he saw kept him from saying anything more. Sam did as Frodo asked after a few moments of studying Frodo’s expression. The dark-haired Halfling rose unsteadily to his bare feet. He sat himself on a damp rock as Legolas’ screams rang in his ears. There was so much blood. The elf was being whipped and then caressed and then whipped so more. The laugh accompanied by the snapping and agonizing screams was sickingly happy and haunting. Tears had fallen from Legolas’ eyes and his lip bleed as he tried to keep himself from crying out. Frodo began to cry upon the rock as he remembered the day Legolas had carried him on his shoulders and the days Aragorn and his fellow hobbits had begged Legolas to sing. His small fingers fished out the ring and the image of Legolas and Aragorn riding fiercely on a dark horse followed the rest of the company with the exception of Boromir flashed in the small one’s mind. Legolas was limp in Aragorn’s arms and it frightened Frodo so that he dropped the ring. It bounced once against his chest and the image was gone. Sméagol was waiting in the shadows and he saw his master crying. He crept up and sat himself down with a plop.

“Whys Masster crys? Dids Sméagol do bads?” He asked as Frodo looked find noticed him. Frodo shook his head and wiped his eyes.

“No, Sméagol. It… I am worried for a friend of mine. I fear he may be in danger.” Sméagol nodded for the fat one and his master were in danger.   
“He is an elf who vowed to protect me but I fear…” Frodo went to the ring once more. In his mind appear Gandalf muttering over a sleeping Legolas. Legolas muttered something that turned into a scream as tears fall through closed eyelids.   
_“FRODO!”_ The elf screamed and jerked up. Reaching out to grab nothing not that he could see that with his blue eyes closed. Frodo dropped the ring again as fear spread over him.

“I need rest as do you Sméagol. Sleep.” Frodo didn’t want to discuss this anymore. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to risk that thought that it might be true. He wanted sleep.

 

Aragorn paced the few feet of hallway on the opposite side of the door to the room Gandalf had locked him and Legolas in. Gimli, Théoden, and Eomer watched the man rushed to the door as a cry was heard from inside. Soon Eomer departs to speak with the men about the feast that would be held. Théoden was hesitant with the elf in such distress. The elf was a great asset and the king had shared in his pain when the man in front of him had fallen. He soon left to deal with his kingdom. The hobbits had sunk into the room and watched as Legolas’ eyes finally opened. Legolas sat up slowly and looked around. His eyes met Gandalf’s and a sob raked through him. Merry and Pippin watched as the wizard held the crying elf close and hushed him.

“You were…. In chains… they were all… in chains. I couldn’t….” Legolas pulled back and sobbed into his hands.

“Save the hobbits from the chains…” Merry and Pippin heard enough from the shadows. They ran to Legolas and embraced him in a tight hug wrapping their arms around him, taking him by surprise.

“We’re okay, Legolas.” Merry said a squeeze of the small waist.

“Because of you and trees.” Pip added him to squeezing the elf tight.

“Please don’t cry Leggy.” Merry burrowed his head in Legolas’ chest.

 

Eowyn came to Gimli and Aragorn to tell them some food is ready. With a gruff muttering, Gimli left the two humans in exchange for some meat. If there was any news on the princling Aragorn or the hobbits would let him know. Eowyn felt as if she should tell the man of what happened in the caves.  

“Aragorn what happened?”

“He fell to the ground in pain other than that I do not know.” The man stopped his pacing and stared at the door.

“That night before the battle… He and I talked… I know right now you it won’t matter… he fell the ground and passed out after a few minutes. I had some of the women help me take him to a room. He didn’t want to tell you.” She spoke in one breath as Aragorn listened to her without thought of interruption.

“Sounds like out happened today. Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He said hope could not lighten every load and carries enough burdens into the battle.” Aragorn smiled sadly at this and Eowyn questioned him about it.

“He is playing with the meaning of my Elvin name. Estel means hope.” With that the door opened and Aragorn raced in and wrapped his arms around a sleeping elf and joined him in sleep hoping for the dream to repeat itself. He had dreamed that the war to over that all was well and that he was king of Gondor.

_The sun peeked through the drawn silk shades and waked the king. Aragorn woke peacefully and smiled. He shifted but his arm was underneath his beautiful lover’s side so he drew the elf closer and nuzzled the blonde hair and pale neck. The elf before him was sleeping quietly but molded in Aragorn’s arms.  
“Good Morning, my handsome prince.” Aragorn whispered into the pointed ear._

_“Good Morning, my king but most we leave the bed this morning, Estel?”_

_“No, no Legolas. I don’t intend to let go of you long enough to move that far.”_

_“I love you.”  
“I love you too my Morningstar.” _


	10. Chapter 10

The time was near. The Elvin king could feel it and oh how he despised the feeling deeply. The wind blew more fiercely through the empty city. Elrond knew there was little he could do to protect the elfing that had become his fifth child he could say. He would say whenever those asked. The king of Rivendall knew though that time would soon claim him and his fourth son unless he could prevent it. Perhaps time is not the one to blame in all this for the immortal has been given far too much time. Thranduil and Elrond have lived for ages and yet they still may fail. The wise elf knew that the steps he took to prevent heartache to Isderi’s heir brought to the elfing heartache of his own and what caused his beloved daughter to stay. He had worked it into her mind that there was something she could do to save them if she stayed but she would only find death and grief. Perhaps now is the time to tell her such things.

“Arwen,” He cannot keep the slight scolding in his voice for she does not see that there is more to think of than her mortal brother and one of her dearest friends. There is nothing that can save him so why does she remain? That shakes the father but he does not show his thoughts.

“Toelon  knea loo”(It is time.) When Arwen did not response Elrond continued. “Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar.” (The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late.) Arwen in all her right was not the kind of elf that gave in easily to anyone even her father but that was how she was raised to be.

“I have made my choice.” Elrond’s mind mused over the choices he has made while he watched his daughter. He knew why she made her choice for it would be his yet he knew that she must sail to the undying lands.

“He is not coming back.” His daughters blue eyes lowered as the mention of Legolas weighed on her mind.

“Why do you linger here when there is no hope?”

“There is still Hope.”

“If Aragorn survives this war he will still be parted from the Morningstar. If Sauron defeated and Aragorn made King and all that you hope for him comes true. He will still have to taste the bitterness of death. By the eye of Sauron or the slow decay of heartache, Legolas will die or fade. And there will be no comfort of Aragorn. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death an image of the all that is to shine in the darkness that is Sauron in strength and love undimmed before the breaking of the world. And you my daughter will linger on in the darkness and in doubt as day fall in winter and there is no star in Aragorn’s eye. Here he will dwell bound to his grief under the fading trees until his world has changed and soon his death will come and you will live on in the grief of them both until the long years of your life are utterly spent in question of those choices.” As her father spoke to her all that would happen if she were to stay and let Legolas and Aragorn sercome to death and grief the images of a weeping Aragorn and lifeless Legolas played in her mind. She saw Legolas’ colorless skin stained with red and Aragorn’s tanned skin stained with tears as one held the other who didn’t have the strength left to. Arwen herself stood by and looked on. She saw Aragorn live in his grief and saw him stop living. The horror of it all was the question he kept begging to be answered. Why? She saw the fading trees of Mirkwood and the death of Aragorn. As Elrond finished and all that she had seen brought tears to her eyes.

“Arwen, there is nothing for you here.” He turned to her doubting the choices he has made and wanting nothing more than to have his loved daughter not to spend her life doubting them. “Only death.” The old elfin king moved swiftly to his daughter and he saw the tears, those which he had wished to prevent.

“Ah im, ú-'erin veleth lîn? (Do I not also have your love?)”

“Gerich veleth nîn, ada. (You have my love, daddy.)With that Arwen and Elrond hugged as Arwen cried at what she had seen. Elrond left her to let his mind wander to the past and all that he had seen. He can still recall the day he met the little Legolas and the day the twins for saw horrors unknown to the world.

_He had called Thranduil to Rivendall to speak of the darkness shadowing ‘Mirkwood’ and its forest. When the kings met their children were around the age of seven mortal years. Elrond had not expected to see the little blonde elf that stayed shy by his father’s legs when Thranduil arrived at the Valley. Elrond’s own children stayed by his legs until Elrohir grabbed the smaller elf’s wrist and declared that the three of them were going to play tag in the garden. Elladan quickly agreed and they led Legolas by the arms to the gardens where they played tag, a game that Legolas was surprisingly good at. Elladan finally tackled Legolas causing him to laugh his musical laugh. One that soon died when Thranduil called out._

_“Legolas! Where are your shoes and why do you have your hair braided like that?” Legolas stood up quickly and looked down at his bare feet._

_“Sorry, Ada. I was-“  
“I am not sure I want to hear it.” Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other. They had never heard a father speak this way and they felt guilt fill them. Elladan had insisded that Legolas take of the brown slippers and it was Elrohir who had braided shinning blonde hair. _

_“Master Thranduil it was I who braided his hair,” Elrohir spoke up as Elrond came to see what all the commotion was._

_“And I who told Legolas to take off his shoes. You cannot blame him for what we asked him to do.” Elladan looked at his father as he nodded.  
“Come now Thranduil they are only children and it is bring no one harm to be able to see these shining blue eyes. Now is it?” Elrond tilted Legolas’ chin up and the elfing smiled at him a bright smile. Thranduil caved seeing a look on his son’s that had been so absent. _

_“You have always been right Elrond.”  
“Come now let’s leave the boys to their game. I do believe Legolas was winning.” The dark-haired king smiled as he strolled back to the hall with Thranduil at his side. Elrond forced the remembrance that sweet little Legolas was the last child for Thranduil out of his mind._

It was that night that his sons had forseen the first. The twins had loved Legolas and the three became the best of friends. He had forced the twins to their chamber that night.

_It was far past the three elfing’s bedtimes. The blonde king had retired early that night and left Elrond to deal with the children who pleaded to let them stay up in the starlight a little longer and to their great pleasure the twins’ new baby sister decided to wake and cry for her father so Elrond gave in to them. The three had spent the night talking and playing until the smaller paler one let out a big yawn listening to the brothers argue about which of the wizards were better when it was most definitely Gandalf. Lord Elrond came back to the sight of his sons standing on the chairs claiming to be wizards and Legolas curled up into a ball on the loveseat sleeping soundly over the yellings of Elladan and Elrohir._

_“’Ro! ‘Dan! Quite please. You’ll wake are sleeping friend.” Elrond’s voice shocked the twins off of their chairs to see that Legolas was truly asleep. Elrond smiled using the nicknames the sleeping elf had given his sons._

_“Sorry Leggy.” Elrohir whispered and Elrond smiled at his son but caught Elladan yawning next to Legolas._

_“Come now boys and go get ready for the night. You have stayed up far to late.” The twins whispered good nights to Legolas as their father picked him and carried him to the guess chamber. Elrond laid Legolas down softly and watched him curl in the thick brown blanket. This brought a smile onto the Elvin Lord’s features. He left then to put to bed his own sons. As he tucked them in he heard much about their day and much about Legolas._

_“He’s really fun, Ada.”  
“I wish he could stay a little while.” _

_“He really liked playing but he seems shy still.”  
“He blushes a lot.” _

_“You should see him with a bow.”_

_“I love the name he called me.”  
“Me too!”_

_Elrond cut them off with a kiss on the forehead and bidding them to sleep and sleep well. Elrond returned to his study soon after to think over all that had happened. He didn’t know of Amoura’s death until Thranduil had broken down nor did the blonde lord give any notion of how she died. Lord Elrond grief along side his friend and now he remembered Amoura’s fears for her last son. The son that lay in one of his chambers. The son that his own elfings have loved. The son that Thranduil is hesitant of having and Legolas seemed to have a great deal of time between him and his brothers. Amoura’s frantic voice rang in his ears. She never wanted any of her children to be the last. Elrond doubt all she feared for there was no proof but the word of an old traumatized elf who spent far to much time fighting the powers of Sauron. When the elf lord had set his mind that there was nothing that could harm the little elf, the door to his study was slowly opened by Elladan and Elrohir both with tears streaming down their cheeks as the many waterfalls flow in Rivendall. The elfings clung to each other as Elrond took notice of the break in silence. The dark haired elf rushed to comfort his sons and held them close and hushed them. They let go of each other and clung tight to their father, crying into his robes. When the two caught their breaths they told him of what they had seen and they saw the same thing._

_“It was Legolas, Ada. Elladan saw him.”_  
“But he was older and these dark sprit things…. They…. T-they…”  
“They… had him Ada. They w-were h-h-hu-“

 _“They were hurting him,”_  
“We couldn’t help him and there”  
“There was so much b-blood, Ada.” 

_“They kept laughing and sa-”_  
“and say my Morningstar. Then then…”  
“Then they left him there… iin the”  
“In the leaves and the ollld ruinns allll br-bruised and…” 

_“Ada, iiitt was just a nightmare right?”  
“Leggy iiis ookkay. Riight Ada?” _

_Elrond didn’t nod but held them tighter._

_“He is fine and sleeping. If you wish I can take you to him.” They nodded fiercely and practically ran to the green and brown room that held the little blond elf. The two crawled into the large bed. Elrohir and Elladan flanked each side of Legolas vowing to themselves that they would never let anything happen to their new best friend and Leggy had already vowed when tag had began._

The twins had kept that vow they still remain in Rivendall when all other elves depart. At the moment they are with Bilbo no doubt. Lord Elrond still remembers the day that the nightmare his sons shared became reality. It was the day that Lord Elrond first believed that the enemy had returned and the ring would come to life once more and that Amoura’s fears were truly worth fearing. It was from then that he started to believe all that he foresaw.

_Lord Elrond, Awren, Elrohir, Elladan and Estel traveled to Mirkwood. All were going for different reason of course. The twins wished to see their beloved friend and to introduce the elf to Estel. Awren was there to take in the beauty of the weaving that came from the female elves. Lord Elrond and Thranduil had to speak of the plague surrounding the former Greenwood forests. However upon reaching the palace they came face to face with an out raged Thranduil._

_“My friend what ails you?” Elrond knew that expression. It was the same one he wore when the King of Mirkwood told of his beloved wife’s passing._

_“It is Legolas. He is gone and no one knows where.” Thranduil shook violently the leaves rustled on his crown. The twins glanced at each other with hands on their weapons. Arwen gasped. She had grown to love Legolas as a brother as she had done with Estel. Estel too reached for his sword. He had heard wondrous stories about this Legolas._

_“We will find him.” Elrond put a hand on the golden-white robe as a servant came up to the group nervously. The servant held a broken bow and empty quiver. Elladan took the bow and Elrohir the quiver._

_“He would not have gone done without a fight if he was taken.” Elrohir spoke looking at the quiver in his hands._

_“Then he has lost the fight, ‘Ro.” Elladan threw down the broken bow._

_“We will find him. Elladan, Estel and Elrohir go and search the old ruins. I will stay with Thranduil. And Awren go and speak to the townspeople.” Elrond spoke again slowing down his words._

_“They say it was spiders that dragged him into the woods.” Thranduil’s hate for those spiders grew more as he told them. With that Elladan nodded and the three took off into the woods. Estel’s tracking any signs after they found the clearing with many dead spiders. Eventually the found themselves at the_ _Dol Guldur ruins were spiders crowded around. They took out their weapons. Elrohir and Estel drew their swords and landed them on the closest beasts. Elladan shot arrow after arrow. The giant spiders were almost gone but the dark shadow that surrounded their friend was not. Estel found himself trapped between a spider and a crumpling wall when he tried to reach the blonde elf. The spider bore its feelers in the man’s face as he tried to no avail to push the beast off of him. Then the thing just collapsed and Estel’s brow drew in confusion until he saw a beautiful elf standing in front of him and holding duel daggers eyes shining. The darkness though soon took the elf way from him and pinned him to an old statue that had once been a great warrior. There was an echoing laugh that rang through the air as the twin finished the spiders. The blond elf cried out in pain and agony as the dark shadow wrapped around him and soon it was all over. There was a flash of light that the ranger believed only wizards could conjure up. As the light subsided the twins and Estel regained their vision and saw nothing left in the ruins but the body of a limp elf. Legolas’ face was bruised; a cut and its blood speckled his forehead and skin. . His cloak was tore and his breathing rough. His skin was paler than normal or healthily. Leaves were cushioned beneath him. Estel was the first to run to the elf and the twins followed. They knelt beside him and Elladan felt for a pulse and sighed in relief. Estel took the elf in his arms and gently pulled a strand of long blond hair way from the gentle face. He lifted the elf and carried him as the twins spoke in rushed whispers of some dream they once had. Estel brought the elf back in his arms to the healing wards of Mirkwood much to the elf’s protest but it seemed his ankle was sprained.  The man soon drifted off the sleep and woke hearing a musical laugh. Estel followed the sound and found his brothers with the laugh that they found yesterday. The blond elf continued to laugh as Elrohir was chasing them both with an apparently very ticklish left._

_“’Ro quit it. ‘Dan make him stop!”_

_“Oh my dear Legolas there is nothing that can stop him now.” Elladan said as he dodges the leaf. It was an amusing site as Estel watching until the blond elf backed up into him and almost tumbled to the ground. The ranger caught the elf by wrapping his arms around the thin waist.  
“And here I was to believe it was elves that were graceful.” Estel joked as the elf let out a squeak and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. The man looked down onto the pink tint that formed on the elf’s white cheeks. The twins smiled at each other and Elrohir dropped his leaf. _

_“Well my apologies. It seems that yesterdays events are still effecting me.” The elf replied calmly. Esel’s brow narrowed at the thought of the elf still on his feet with that ankle so he lifted him once more._

_“Hey! Set me down, stranger.” The elf protested being handled like a baby as the man sat down on a stone bench still keeping the elf in his arms though._

_“Oh look ‘Dan it seems that Estel’s caught the Prince of Mirkwood.”  
“I think you’re right ‘Ro. It seems are little brother has captured the infamous Light of Mirkwood,” _

_“Definitely a feat for any man or elf to have the Light of Mirkwood!” The twins laughed as Legolas yelled at them._

_“’Ro! ‘Dan! Stop calling me that!” Elladan and Elrohir pulled Legolas from Estel’s lap and to his feet._  
“Oh come on little Legolas light up.” Elladan dusted off playfully Legolas’ tunic.   
“Estel means no harm only to be sure that our little Leggy does not harm himself.” Elrohir jested. 

_“Since when am I ours?” Legolas stuck his tongue out at them. “And I am fine.”_

_“You always say that!” Elrohir dramatically drapped his upper body over Legolas’ shoulders._

_“And you know why I do.” The blond elf only brought a hand up and placed it on the dark-haired elf that laid on him’s arm. He made no move to push him though._

_“You are NEVER a burden.”   Elladan pulled the elf into an embrace as the head full of blond hair shook._

_“Please stop thinking that.” Elrohir wrapped his arms around the elf too and squeezed._

_“You are our best friend, Leggy. How could I survived ‘Ro without you?” They pulled back and Legolas smiled._

_“We just don’t want our little Leggy to get hurt. He’s so fragile.” Elrohir tipped the elf’s head up by the chin._

_“He does seem but I would not wish to face him in battle. He saved my life yesterday.” Estel approached the fair elf and marveled at how pale his skin was and how shinning his golden hair was and how those blue eyes shone. There was no elf more beautiful. In all the stories his brothers had told of Legolas he had never been able to image such beauty to match such a caring and sweet person they had described._

_“Estel meet our little Leggy.” Elrohir draped an arm around the Legolas’ shoulders and turned him around.  
“I could assume so ‘Ro for he saved my life. I must thank you.” Estel took Legolas’ hand in his and brought it to his lips._

_“ Is this how all rangers thank each other? And it is I that should be thanking you, all of you.” Lord Elrond watched all this from the balcony above. As he did he started to question then if what his sons foresaw was true then perhaps all that he had seen as well would become history. The thought shot fear through him as each event he foresaw did. He searched for an answer of how to protect them both. He decided it was best for Legolas to return with them to Rivendall and for there to be a way to keep Estel from the pain of grief if it was the least he could do he would._


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas’ eyes lay closed but he is awake. He stays savoring the feeling of waking without being jolted from blissful sleep. He is on his side and surrounded by warmth that seems center on his waist. He tries to recall what the source could possible be but the answer fails to come to him. Not content with this answer Legolas’ eyes opens to see the noonday sun shinning through the white curtains that framed the open window. He smiles at waking to light instead of darkness. The smile fades as he replays the thought and the horrors of it all comes back to him. Waking up in darkness, opening his eyes, all cause him to shudder in fear. As the shudder passes through his frame the heat around his waist becomes a grip and that grips tightens. Fear overwhelms him for a moment but there is something different about this hold then that in his dreams. This hold is of protection not of desire and it doesn’t fill him with such shame. This grip spreads warmth through him and he feels… safe. Even still he doesn’t know who would and is holding him. Slowly his senses are awaken enough to feel the scratchy stumble on his neck and his fingers trace the embroider pattern of Rohan beneath a soft hand-stitched blanket. By the looks of the room, it is a private room of the healing wards, he knew for he’s been in too many healing wards then he would care to admit. He is aware that he could simply move to see who or what it was that held him to their side with their legs intertwined as so but he fears what will happen. He fears that Sauron has finally gotten enough of a hold upon him so that he felt safe in that monster’s arms. His eyes widen as the thought reminds in his mind and his chest tightens. Whoever has him pulls him closer and nuzzles his neck like a cat. It is then that Legolas can feel the cold jewel against his warm skin. Aragorn has him and at first this brings Legolas nothing but comfort but the jewel is still pressed cold against him bringing him discomfort. He is reminded of the Eveningstar. She is a dear friend, and for Legolas that meant a lot. Legolas loved her and she him but she also loved Aragorn which all of the Elvin Kingdoms knew. The blonde elf would blame no one but himself for his sudden faintness. There was nothing the archer could do against it and after all it was better this way. Legolas finally turns judging by the man’s breathing he is in a deep enough sleep that the silent movement would not wake the ranger, who didn’t often sleep like this. The elf pushes a strand of the chestnut hair off of the man’s cheek and lets his pale fingers linger. He contemplates whether to waste a fair portion of the day with this rare chance to stay in bed wrapped in Aragorn’s arm or to go out and avoid the sadness that will come when the portion is over.

‘Gandalf will wish to speak with me. I should then leave and avoid the wizard’ Legolas does not know what the wizard may know and he does not wish to speak of anything he may.

 

Elrond sits within his study, thinking of his children and all he had done for them and perhaps all he has failed to do. The echoing sound of incest and waterfalls flows into his room of books. The Elvin Lord’s thoughts drift to his conversation with Arwen. He feels more secure with her on her way to the Undying Lands. She would sail and avoid the grief and the questions Aragorn had. It would also undo what he had done to spare Aragorn of the same grief, an attempt that only brought Legolas heartache. He saw this now but then the fear clouded his judgment.  He still remembers the night that Legolas’ words shook him to fear for Aragorn and not just the blonde elf, himself. Even before he had little fears for Aragorn because of the prophecies but this this … He remembers despising taken Legolas’ memory of his dream but it had been for the best.

‘Had it not?’

_Elrond had convinced Thranduil to let his son join his family in Rivendall. The proud blonde king with Gandalf’s words in mind sent his son with them for the townspeople had spoken and so had the forces within Mirkwood’s forest. Legolas was freed to go by the healers as well and spent most of the traveling journey with the twins for Elrond out of a strange urge, after visiting Amoura’s tomb, kept Estel near Arwen. No matter how much torture it seemed to be for Estel to sit and listen. Legolas was shaken up by the events (also his father) and refused to speak of them despite how much Elrohir pried. The raven elf always stopped when Legolas started to shake, be it his voice or frame. The company traveled on without rest for awhile until Elrond decided it was time to put Estel to sleep and not with his words of politics and policies. Also one look at the Woodland elf gave him a great desire to stop. Thranduil spoke little about Legola’s nightmares and lack of sleep but Gandalf had spoken of them in passing. Even for an elf eventually lack of sleep will undo one._

_“Let us sleep here for the night.” It was a clearing outside of a forest edge, in the dark of night. The fire was started and Estel was soon asleep, or at least seemed to be to avoid more talk of waterfall care. Arwen joined him soon after looking up into the stars wondering if the mysterious Morningstar was even in the Mirkwood sky if it was not within its people. The twins drifted off after once again debating which wizard was best. Legolas lay closest to the fire and soon his eyes glazed over and Elrond watched him. He watched because some odd feeling within him that made his stomach turn. A gut feeling he had heard mortals say. For seconds nothing happened the elf made no movement or any sound until his eyelids dropped. Elrond’s eyebrows arched before remembering the attack Legolas had been in and that a healing sleep may do just that heal. Even still the king watched him with such patience and for such a time that one looking one would think that all were sleeping. It wasn’t until Legolas’ body started to violently spasm did the Elvin Lord move. For once Elrond wasn’t sure of what to do. The blonde archer’s eyes remained shut and his body seizing until the Elf king saw tears slide from the closed eyes. Elrond tried in vain to wake Woodland elf.  If he could see what the young prince was seeing, perhaps then he could wake him. Elrond pressed a hand onto the forehead that was covered with a thin layer of sweat as the vision flowed into his mind. In a haze the Elvin King stood once more by the gates of Mordor as the remains of a battle lay behind him. Estel kneeling on the ground caught his eyes._

_“By Valar, what has Sauron do to you? Legolas speak to me. Please open your eyes. Your beautiful eyes, my love.” The rest of his pleas were swallowed by sobs. Elrond saw the cause. Legolas’ body was tattered and seemingly unmoving. Tears of heartbreak raced their way down Estel’s cheeks._

_“How am I to live without you? How am I to rule a kingdom without you? How?” Estel held the blond elf whose hair was covered in dirt and blood close. The Elvin King in as flash was close enough to see the blood covering his- Elrond with drew his hand not wishing to see any more. A few seconds of silences pasted as the young one in front of him continued to jerk. The elf lord once more tried to wake him and soon the blue eyes shot open as if a flaming log were dropped on him. Tears shone in those eyes as they turned to stare at Lord Elrond._

_“You’re alright. Shh.” But Legolas’ head shook slowly._

_“Not me. Aa man, I think.”  
“Speak child. Tell me what you saw.” Legolas hesitated but spoke any way. _

_“A man held me. He was begging me to speak to him. He looked so familiar and I tried but I could not find any strength to. I tried to move wipe way the tears he shed. His named kept replaying in my mind. ‘Aragorn’. He reminded me of Estel. It seemed I was making him cry. I tried to make that stop. But I could not move. There was so much pain. He was in so much pain.” Tears fell and Legolas shook, both his frame and his voice. Elrond wrapped him in a warm embrace._

_“He called me his love and he was mine. I brought him so much sorrow. So much he swore that his life was not worth living and that his kingdom was to die if I did. I tried Lord Elrond to tell him that I was not worth his tears or his kingdom but I was too weak. If there was something I could do to save him from that. I would.” Elrond’s eyes glanced to Estel who lay next to Arwen as his long robed arms tightened around the crying elf.  
“Hush now. It was only a dream. You are safe. Nothing will happen to you here.” Elrond soon muttered some Elvin magic and put the shaking elf into a slumber and then decided it was best that this nightmare be not remembered. With more ancient magics the dream disappeared. _

It was that morning while Estel and Legolas slept that Elrond spoke with Arwen about the fate of Legolas and of Gondor. It was then that the Eveningstar was to marry the heir of Gondor or at least it would seem that way for the heir and the Morningstar. If it was Legolas’ choice that night perhaps he would have done the same thing for that was the Woodland elf’s ways. The heart of others before his own.  Elrond frowns remembering that this was not the first memory taken from Legolas. A few held Aragorn and the fall the Gondor and others held so much pain the black haired Lord questioned how much strength Legolas possessed. This was not frequent though the taking of dreams. The Lord only did it when the poor young prince seemed so shaken by them. The twins often spent nights observing their friend in his sleep seeing the pain there. Elrond can still recall the day he told the twins and truly told Arwen about the Morningstar and all that comes with the name. It was a day that not lonely was Legolas’ memory altered but Estel’s as well.

_It was a day full of magic, worry and fear. However there was little doubt. The doubt was saved for those when they chose to reflect on this day. The company from Mirkwood had just arrived back into Rivendell and Lord Elrond had insisted that the twins and Arwen return to their lessons. More importantly a lesson of an old legend that their father had been dreading to teach. Estel had moved to join them for he did have most if not all his scheduled lessons with the twins now that upon a look they seemed to be the same in age. Lord Elrond had stopped him however and the mortal did protest a tad, as not to seem rude._

_“But Ada, are you sure this is a lesson to skip? If it is about_ _Oropher and Mirkwood shouldn’t I at least-“_  
“If you wish to learn about Mirkwood, why don’t you go and find one of its prince?  It would be best for you to show Legolas around and make sure he is well.” Elrond really needn’t say anything else. Estel had yet to stop thinking about the blond elf and here was a chance to be with him and not an ancient book. Elrond smiled at Estel’s actions as he watched the mortal run down the great hall to find the lone Woodland elf among the elves of Imladris. The smile fades though as he turns back to his children. Elrohir stares out the window, bored already as in any lesson. Elladan is reading a book of the form Greenwood forests growing pattern and Awren is wondering what all this is about. Her father only told her that she should act as if she loved Estel and that they would marry but not to worry and that he would explain it all. Elrond sat and observed his children for a moment gaining all of their attention.   
“Today we are going to learn about an old myth and an old tale.” Their father began and as he did one of the advisors entered the room. 

_“My Lord you called for me.”_  
“Ah yes Lindir, tells what you know about Oropher.”  
“He was the Mirkwood king during the war against Sauron, correct?” The black-hair elf looked to the Lord who nodded and Lindir continued. 

_“He was a kind sort. A great warrior with the same look as well Legolas and his father has and great king… for the time being.” All three elves were watching Lindir closely and intently, even Elrohir._

_“What do you mean by that?” Elladan questioned and Lindir shuffled a bit._

_“Well they say that Oropher went mad and that he kept franticly screaming the claim. A tale One that’s legend now. In the end of things he remains an old tormented elf who spent too many days fighting Sauron and the dark magic.”_  
“What was the tale?” Elrohir asked.   
“It was more of a curse. He claimed that Sauron swore to lay claim to his last grandchild. To the Morningstar which earned it the name Curse of the Morningstar. He spun the claim into such a fear into such a fuss that his daughter-in-law believed it when everyone else saw it to be simply that a legend. As fictional as the story of the one ring is. He wrote the whole curse down though. It is quite shock and lucky that it is only a tale for if it were true the Morningstar would be…” All three children cut Lindir off. 

_“Legolas”_

_“Yes my children. Our dear light of Mirkwood is the Morningstar but it is no tall tale or legend. It is real. The threat to Legolas is very real.” Lord Elrond spoke up and this shocked his children. They continued that day on with Oropher’s writings and putting together the protection for Gondor and for, as much as they could, Legolas.*_

It may not have been the best or right thing to do but it was the only thing they could do. Arwen and he believed it would save at least Aragorn if not than the people of Gondor.

 

Arwen in all her own right is riding with the last elves of Rivendell to sail to the Undying Lands. It seemed so surreal as she moved through the city and then the woods. The Eveningstar has sadly made up her mind, with on look over her shoulder to her father, to avoid all these grief and pain. But there was still this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her there was more to be done that there was more that could be done. Did she regret what she has done? Perhaps. Did she feel her reasons were right? Yes. The brown haired elf questioned herself as she rode. Everything was moving so slowly. She can her father’s voice telling the servants and the last remaining elves which rode to take. She stares ahead wondering if what she has done it enough. Elves dressed in blue and white silks went ahead on her on foot. She didn’t give them much thought until a young boy ran out of the path. He runs through the vegetation in a grand white hall where the light is shining bright and shadowing a tall figure. The child calls to the figure and they run towards each other. The child’s blond hair is shining as he is lifted into the man’s arms and twirled around in joy.  The man kissed the child’s cheek as they both smiled. The child looks at Awren while the man stares lovingly at an approaching figure. The child takes his blue eyes off of Awren calls out “Ada” and the man hands the child over to a blond elf. The man then taking the elf by surprise kisses him as the child laughs. Something catches the light. A jewel. It is a green leaf within a golden star. It hangs around the elf’s neck as the child plays with it. And Arwen knows. She knows.

 

Gandalf searches franticly and impatiently for Legolas while avoiding Aragorn. Swerving to avoid servants with dishes for the feast that night, Gandalf catches sight of golden blond hair. The old wizard makes his way to the elf as quickly as he can. The elf though, his smile fades and he turns to avoid the wizard but the powerful white staff blocks his path. Legolas sighs for he’s been caught. After a few hours of since he had woken up and Legolas felt better than he had in a while but speaking of it would only bring him great embarrassment and shame. He hated the shame. It made him feel as if something is weighing on him and it was something that covered him. He shudders inside and cannot tell if it shows or not. Gandalf says nothing for a moment just kicks the elf with his staff away from the humans and their feast preparations.

“Sleep well?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me the nightmares started again?”  
“We had, still do, have bigger battles to fight.” Legolas finally looks to met the wizard’s grey eyes. In them the old wizard saw the child he had seen grow, the one scared and hurt but had the same shield to them as they did in battle. Gandalf sighs and turns from the elf slightly to look at the space near him in thought.

“It was so much simpler when you were an elfing. You told me most everything because you didn’t know better. Or thought you knew better.”

“Gandalf…. I don’t think.... I can tell you.” Legolas places his hand on his elbow and becoming highly aware of all the wizard does know about him.

“Legolas my boy that last time you said those words. It was your death you spoke of. Now tell me.” Gandalf places a hand on the elf’s shoulder as he speaks remembering that time greatly. The power clad in white waited in silence as the elf slowly raised his eyes to meet the wise ones once again.

“Last time I was in love but this time I-“ Legolas closes his eyes not what he is in these nightmares. A toy? Prize? A slave? All of the above? At these terms a shot of fear travels through him again and Gandalf is close enough to see it.

“I am craved this time, Gandalf. He-I…” Legolas can find not his voice nor his words only the black veil of shame that seems to what nothing more than to tear him up inside and to wear him down. The wizard takes Legolas into an embrace as Legolas buries his face into his hand, to hide tears perhaps.

“Hush now. That last time is still part of now isn’t it?” The elf nods as Gandalf’s white robes cover him, leaving only his golden hand visible.

“As I told my father, I will love him even if it means I will fade.”  Legolas’ muscles tense as remembers his father’s voice demanding he love be false. He remembers Elrond questioning his actions. He told the lord that he was not going to tell Aragorn of it. It would only secure his death. The dark-hair elf seemed uncertain and his eyes gave no emotion so Legolas brought Arwen into the equation.

_“If one of us is to die, my Lord Elrond, then better it be me and not your daughter. For Arwen is to bring greatness.”_

Gandalf stays silent for moments not needing to ask why or anything of the sort. The wizard is aware of what Elrond has done and why. Soon though the silence is broken but barely. With the soft muttering of a spell into the elf’s sensitive ear, Legolas falls into another healing unreachable sleep. Lifting the light elf into his arms easily, Gandalf carries him into the same private room stopping only once to speak with Eomer. The wizard sets the elf down gentle on the thin mattress as Aragorn leans on the doorframe wondering in worry what happened. Before the man can ask Gandalf answers.

“He needs more sleep. The deaths have taken their toll on him.” The wizard covers the sleeping form with a green and brown quilt.

“I see. I would have talked him back into the bed if I had the chance to find him. Is it just the deaths?” _The deaths, the dreams, his love for you._ Gandalf thought before turning to face the man.

“He fades as well.” The wizard says at last.

“Fading? He’s in love? How could anyone not love him?”   
“There’s a difference between not being loved and not knowing of the other’s love for you, Master Aragorn.”   
“You speak riddles, Master Gandalf.”   
“Ah well. It is simply that the man that our elf loves may have the same love but the man does not show it or may not even know his love for Legolas exists. Legolas, shy Legolas, doesn’t tell the man for the man seems to love another and the other will fade if Legolas were to open the man’s eyes. The other is a dear friend to Legolas so….” Gandalf stops seeming to have even confused himself. Aragorn, unaware that he was the said man, stays silent and climbs into the bed behind the elf for it brought the man comfort to have the elf in his arms and the elf seems to sleep soundly also. Gandalf with a sigh leaves keeping a strange feeling to himself.

 

The night was in full enjoyment of life for those who lived through the battles and remembrance of those who didn’t. The thought of the all the elves and men that died on the battlefield darkened Legolas’ spirit or so it seemed to those on the outside. Inside he fights this creeping feeling that he will soon be suffocated. He talks with men and Gimli as Merry and Pippin dance on the tabletops singing of one of the many songs that the Shire has for drinking and merry days. Aragorn approaches Gandalf, who’s in amusement of the hobbits is smiling to himself.   
“No news of Frodo?” Aragorn’s words cause the smile to fade slightly. _There aren’t nearly enough hobbits in the world to distract me for all my trouble._ Gandalf’s thinks as he answer the man bluntly.

“No word. Nothing.” Gandalf even in his worry and concern for Legolas the elf is right on the other issues that face them. Frodo may be dead and the largest battle may be lost. Gandalf grows grim at this thoughts and Aragorn can tell. The man has a new sense of hope within him. Perhaps learning of his love for that certain elf gave him new hope or perhaps it was the last three times he slept for that elf was in his arms.

“We have time every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor.”

“Do we know that?” _Sauron IS moving closer to Legolas then._

“What does your heart tell you?” Gandalf almost scoffs at this Aragorn of all people should not talk about matters of the heart when Lord Elrond’s hand is at work and Legolas will fade in time. But the wizard does he hears is heart say just that Frodo is alive.

“That Frodo is alive. Yes, yes he is alive.”   
“Then you have your answer. Is Legolas truly fading? I have seen elves fade and it is not like this.” Aragorn says after a moment or two.

“What does your heart tell you?” Gandalf repeats the man for perhaps then Aragorn and Legolas will find their answers.

“He will not fade. Not while I am in Middle Earth.”

 

Legolas isn’t sure what he is doing or why he is doing it. But he is being part of a drinking game with Gimli. All Legolas is sure of is that at this moment his senses are on overload with the noise, the sights and the headache. He hopes that the drink with numb him from any feeling be it shame or fear at the moment that Sauron could hope to give him. Part of his mind tells him that this is not the night to numb his abilities yet he does any way. Or tries to.   
“So it’s a drinking game?”   
“Aye last one standing wins. “ The dwarf says with a hearty laugh. Legolas hesitates still the part of him still untouched by Sauron not to for there is little feeling right about to night. The men cheer and if Gimli and Eomer weren’t around the elf would feel threaten around so many drunken strange men. Gimli chugs his mug of ale but before Legolas can it is taken from him. Gandalf stands before him with the mug in hand and a scowl set on his features.

“Legolas, I do not believe drinking is the best thing to do after two healing sleeps.”

“Gandalf I-I do not know what I was thinking. Now is not the night to dampen my senses.” Legolas blinks in realization. Darkness seems to hover this night for a reason. He turns to the men and Gimli.  
“I am sorry. Excuse me.” With that leaves the men to their drinks and wanders and talks a little, mainly listen.

 

The feast begins to fade and the sleep begins to call those to it. While the rest of the company sleeps, or for Gimli remain unconscious (that is what drinking does to you in the long run), Aragorn searches the silent halls for Legolas. He had hoped to find the elf during the feast. The man only finds Eowyn asleep. They speak briefly about a dream she had.

“A light shone behind me but I couldn’t turn.  I could only stand there, waiting.” She says to the man, fearful almost. It reminds him of whom he is looking for.

“The night changes many thoughts. Sleep, Eowyn.” With that he leaves her to find Legolas. He journeys out of the golden hall and into the night remembering the last time he searched for the elf in the night. The night is silent little seems to move and little light seems to shine. Aragorn looks at over the stonework to see a dark figure staring at Mordor. As the man approaches Legolas makes no acknowledgement of him, the elf simply stares. The ranger cannot help but take in the elf’s cloak and hood from the corner of his eye. The beautiful elf is shaking from the cold then. Aragorn looks toward the way to Mordor waiting for the elf to speak and it is not long before he does.

“The stars are veiled.” The Morningstar is no longer visible.

“Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice.” Aragorn stares at him hearing the slight shake of his voice.

“The Eye of the enemy is moving. The darkness is shifting.” They fall silent until Legolas feels his presences until he feels that shroud of dirt and shame. He feels the hands and fear grip him.

“He is here!” A look of terror fills the elf’s features. Legolas feels the last ounce of his strength leave him at that moment as he falls to his knees. Aragorn kneels with him placing his hands on each shoulder. There is little color left in the elf’s skin which worries the man. The elf however much his shaking legs protest, runs to the room with his no longer sleeping companions.

Pippin was the cat then if it was curiosity that did kill it. The voice of Sauron rang in his mind. It was terrifying. Sauron spoke to him in his mind. He saw Sauron. Aragorn and Legolas are soon in the room and that doesn’t help Pippin’s fear. The man takes hold of the Palantir and falls to his knees as a vision and pain fill his mind. Legolas catches the man and the orb falls to the ground. It is soon covered and Gandalf tends to Pip, who by all means is terrified by it all. Legolas helps Aragorn to his feet and they go to Pip as Gandalf tries to get Pippin to tell him what he saw and to look at him.

“I saw… I saw Him. I could hear His voice inside my head! He told me to tell…”   
“And what did you tell Him? Speak!” Gandalf needs to know if Sauron knows anything of the ring and Frodo. Legolas kneels beside Gandalf to scold the wizard for Pippin doesn’t need to be yelled at.

“He asked me my name. But I didn’t answer.” Pippin breathes out not seeing the elf until he speaks.

“Gandalf, calm yourself. Demanding will not give you any answers as quickly as you wish.” Pippin stares to the blonde elf before clinging to the elf’s narrow waist.

“He hurt me! He hurt you!” Gandalf hates the last part but the ring is necessary to know of.

“What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?” Pippin tells the wizard that he told the enemy nothing. The hobbit lets go of Legolas, satisfied that the elf is there and unharmed. They all stand then and discuss what to do next. Legolas feeling the same presence of Sauron still with in him moves to lean against a wall.

“Gandalf, He said to tell Legolas something though.” Pippin was unsure of if he should repeat it or not.

“Speak, Took.” Gandalf does not hesitate but Pippin does.

“He says that … ‘Soon the elf will be his. Soon!’ What does He mean by that?” Hearing Pippin deliver the message sent Legolas’ palm over his mouth. Oh he feels sick. The poor hobbit should not have been harmed by his nightmares. Gandalf says nothing worrying Pip more and simply moves to retrieve Saurman’s orb before it causes any more trouble. He moves to Legolas, who has his eyes wide and trained on the ground. His breathing is trying to steady and the palm covers his lips still while an arm guards his stomach. The voice of Sauron rings then in his mind.

 _“Soon, my dear elf, you will be mine.”_ And it repeats and repeats over all other noise. Over Aragorn wondering if he is all right and Gandalf addressing that they should speak with the King in the Hall. The words become angry and hurtful. Legolas is only aware of them and vaguely of Aragorn’s eyes staring searchingly into his. Wait Aragorn? The elf buries his face into the man’s chest wanting nothing more than to be in the man’s arms. Within seconds Aragorn despite being take back wraps his arms around the elf holding him close. The sentence, the demand, the promise continues to pound in Legolas’ sensitive Elvin ears. It brings tears to the elf’s eyes. But it stops as Gandalf leaves with the orb. Legolas slowly looks up hearing nothing but silence now. He looks at the man holding him and blushes. Gimli says nothing but huffs and walks after Gandalf. Merry follows with a small smile and Pippin runs up and hugs Legolas’ side. The hobbit wants nothing more than for what Sauron said to be false or to be something said just to scare him because it did.

 

After the meeting with Théoden about seeking help for Gondor, Gandalf knows he needs to leave but his words about the returning King of Gondor being a threat to Sauron is true in more ways then one. Aragorn is a threat to Sauron also where Legolas is concerned and he hates to leave the elf when the enemy is, it is apparent, moving closer to him. Legolas has not broken in the ways that Sauron perhaps had been expecting. It is for Legolas that Aragorn must stay for if any one is to get through the shield the elf has put up over the ages it is going to be the man he loves. The white wizard takes the King of Horse and a very Took hobbit and sets off to Minas Tirtih. As Merry and Pippin laugh of the just what it means to be a Took, Legolas’ greatest nightmare is only beginning.

 

Arwen, having just seen Legolas’ and Aragorn’s future together with a child, sets her mind to the idea that there is another choice. There must be for her to foresee this. She chooses to give Legolas the love he needs. She can remember the times that Legolas and Aragorn would speak of the love they had, it was just never to each other. The Eveningstar turns her horse around, leaving her servant to question her actions. She travels straight to her father in the courtyard. He is surprised and upset. She is furious. He had foreseen two of her dearest companion’s child yet he did nothing. Her father brings up again the Morningstar’s curse.

“Somethings are certain. If I leave Legolas now I will regret it forever. There must be something we can do.” It was as simple as saying such that Elrond knew he was regretting the decisions he has made for Aragorn and Legolas. There was something that could be done. They must reforge what had been once broken. Awren’s vision proves it can be done, even at the hands of Sauron. It was later was then at Elrond’s worst fear however was felt. The waterfalls echo throughout and he can hear the twins in the forge. His eyes close only for a moment to think of all that the sword had seen. It then that he sees it. His breathing begins to become ragged and his heart races. Arwen notices the change in her father and rushes to his side.

“Ada, are you well?” His eyes shoot open at the sound of her voice. She waits patiently for his response and when she has it… it stops her blood. Freezing it in her veins and bringing tears to the brim of her eyes. Years have prepared her for such news but nothing is the same as when it is delivered. You may ask what it was he said? What he told her? What is the one certain thing of this story?

“The Morningstar has been taken.”


	12. Chapter 12

_Gandalf stands collecting his thoughts in the empty Golden Hall waiting for Théoden, Eoywn and Eomer to arrive with the rest of the company that was collecting them from their sleep. His thoughts recalling the Curse of Mirkwood line for line in his mind. He must tell Aragorn of the threat against Legolas soon before he left for Minas Tirith. Aragorn would wish to ride and warn them but the man was needed for Legolas and Valar knows what the Steward would think if the heir were to come to Gondor at a time like this. How will he tell Aragorn if Legolas himself doesn’t even know the true him. The elf believes, for that is what he had always been told, still that the Morningstar even without the Curse is a myth. Surely the elf has his fear however. It is apparent from his behavior and it is only a matter of time before Sauron made good on his threat. He even told Pippin that soon it would be time. Legolas had stood against the wall and all but curled in on himself. The elf was almost sick. The statement itself should tell so much of the pain the elf has been put through from the constant nightmares and presence of Sauron. Pippin had seen the enemy for a few moments, only heard the voice for a few demands, and was terrified to the point of not moving. Aragorn had told the wizard that Legolas had felt Sauron’s presence before Pippin let out his scream. This unnerved the wizard greatly. The Curse of Mirkwood was a fate that no one would dare wish on another no matter the person. There was only one opinion Gandalf could bring to mind. For the time was limited now when it seemed like it was needed the most. Gandalf gathers all his words, all he wished to tell the ranger in one of the green leaf pendent that held the Fellowships cloaks together. He sealed it with a muttering of a spell and a tap of his staff. If anything should happen to Legolas in his stead then this should be Aragorn’s answer. The old wizard also knew the perfect way to trust the pendent will get to Aragorn for she had walked right into the hall. Eoywn came in alone, telling him that the others were on their way. He nods, pauses and then speaks._

_“My Lady, can I ask something of you?” Her eyes narrow in confusion so Gandalf continues._

_“I simply wish to ask that you give this to Aragorn when Legolas is taken by the enemy.” He passes the light metal over and she touches the cold painted green surface lightly this time worried._

_“What to you mean by ‘when’ and ‘taken by the enemy’? What will happen to Legolas? Those bruises…” She was cut off with but a raise of the wizard’s hand._

_“Your questions will be answered with the leaf but only Aragorn can unlock them from it. Promise me you will only speak of this time and only give the leaf to Aragorn when Legolas has been taken. I trust he will be napped soon.” Eoywn’s green eyes go wide as he speaks and before the words can make their way out of her throat those roused from their sleep and those that woke them enter the Hall and the shield maiden moves to sit on a wooden bench. As they speak about what was seen in the seeing stone, the proud maiden inspects the pendant. The cool metal reflects the light softly. If she were not told so, she would not believe it held such great magic and in that secrets._

After the meeting and as Gandalf heads to depart and Gimli goes back to sleep off the ale, Legolas is walking through a mass of people, noting that some men are still drunk from the night before judging by the way they stumble. Others are hungover, the elf can tell be the way they glare at the sun and any thing that makes a sound louder than a mouse. He was searching for something to keep his mind off of well anything. He needs a mindless task something to do that didn’t require thought. He does not simply want this. He needs it for if he thinks, he will think of his dreams, the shame, and the enemy. All are linked and all send fear through him.   
“Master Elf!” A young boy calls out from behind him. It is the young soldier that Aragorn spoke to after Legolas’ despair. It was also the boy that Legolas had healed. One that fought bravely at Helms Deep. Haleth is his name Legolas recalls as the child runs up to him with Lady Eoywn in tow.

“Hello Master Haleth. How is that shoulder wound of yours? I am sorry that you will have to sit out helping your father for a while.” Legolas smiles at the child as the mortal boy reaches his side.

“Master Legolas! There’s something circling the sky. Will you go with me to see it?” Haleth’s voice holds excitement and a child’s wonder. Legolas nods walks after the boy to the fields where the grass is dead and the men and women were either to hungover to want to walk there or too hung up taking caring (teasing) of those who were. Haleth points to the dark figure in the air and asks.

“What do you think it is?” Legolas does not answer only pulls out an arrow and notches it. Gandalf’s words echo in Eoywn’s mind as the thing gets closer and Legolas lets the arrow fly. The arrow hits its mark but the creature’s rider does also.

 

The young boy runs as fast as the fear runs through him. His ears are still ringing, his vision blurs with water and he stumbles. Haleth mind repeats the message Lady Eowyn told him as he searches for the man who taught him about hope and his sword. He finds Master Aragorn soon he was watching for the light from Gondo but that doesn’t matter all that matters now is what Lady Eowyn told him and the elf and what’s happening.  
“Master Aragorn!” Haleth ran to him stopping once to catch his breath. He opens his mouth to say what Rohan’s Lady had told him but that left his mind.

“Yes Haleth? What is it?” Aragorn takes from the fear and laboring breathing that something has happened. Haleth fills with guilt remember the whole event. Haleth regains his breathe in time for the last beacon from Gondor to catch the citizens of Rohan’s attention. Aragorn turns to see what has caused gasps and the flickering far off flame filled Aragorn with excitement.

“Haleth hold that thought. I must go tell the king!” The older man runs past the wide eyed boy.

“But Master Aragorn!” The ranger however is fast and with a sigh Haleth runs after him into the Hall.

“The beacons are lit!”

Before the King of Horses could response, Lady Eoywn rushes in blood speckling her gown.            

“Something is attacking the plains. He will not be able to keep it at bay for much longer.” Her voice is urgent and pleading but strikes silence and stiffens in the Hall of warriors.

“We must send some fighters to the edge of the field to help him.” Frustation and worry are clear on the woman’s features and again she wishes will see not the woman but the problem.

“Help who?” Aragorn knows that the feared concern that is etched on her face would not be shown for just any one.

“It’s Master Elf! A thing is it attacked out of the sky he is fighting it it made a horrible sound the rider all in black fought him but….” Haleth speaks quickly behind Aragorn. Haleth takes a breath as the man turns to kneel and stare him in the eye. The future king looks for any lie anything false to the words that brought so much fear up his spine yet there is nothing. Only guilt and fear not deception.

“Please, child, tell me you are lying.”

“He speaks the truth. I saw it. I wear Elvin blood today… The rider is winning. He will take the elf! Please! ” Eoywn’s voice is soft before all Gandalf had told her comes rushing back and her volume increases. White hot worry flooded Aragorn’s veins. The idea of the words registers deep inside him and every muscle in the man’s body is frozen. The ranger truly believed that if it were not for Merry he would have been frozen to the spot.

“Aragorn, what do we do?”   
With his instincts and the deep protective feeling for Legolas taking over the fear for him, Aragorn runs following the boy, Haleth and Eoywn. His sword is drawn far by the time he reaches field that is covered with arrows and dark blood, a flying Nazgul’s blood. The winged creature let out another ear piercing screech that Aragorn wishes to cover his ears against but it is then that Legolas also screams cover his pale pointed ears against the painful sound. The elf tunic is stained red from a cut on his left leg. His dueling knifes were matching those of a black rider as best he can.

“Legolas!” The man doesn’t realize how desperate his voice is until the black rider, the same on the stabbed Frodo, grabs the front of the blonde prince’s tunic looking straight into the brilliant blue orbs. A gathering darkness surrounds the blue sky and the shinning sun turning the day into night. Aragorn runs towards them but is blocked by the flying biting creature. The darkness envelops the dark rider and shinning prince as another screeching that caused Aragorn and all the men the came to aid drop to cover their ears. When Aragorn’s steel eyes open to find the Nine Walker dragging a limp Legolas onto the Nazgul. The man desperately runs to the creature holding his untold love but the former man boards the flying ones back and with the task settled flies towards Mordor. Leaving fearing people behind and a torn king behind. Aragorn is torn between anger, sadness, guilt and determination. Eoywn hesitantly approach the man whose eyes are glazed with unshed tears. She places a pale hand gently on his shoulder and the ranger turns to look at not her but the bloodstains on her pale yellow dress. The only thought that keeps coursing through his mind is: Legolas is gone! Gone! My Legolas! It maybe more then one thought it is all the same. He shrugs off the hand and walks as best he can back to his shared chambers to sort out just what has happened and just what he is going to do about it.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, for the darkness remained all day, Aragorn stays locked away in his mind locking every thought and memory of Legolas and seemingly engraving them in his mind. Setting them in stone and replaying them seems easier in the beginning than letting all the possibilities of what could be happening to the golden elf in the shadows of Mordor. Though as the musical laughter is remembered the silence is deafening. Despite the hopes of men and most other races that they (males) must be strong and by that never have to shed a tear, reach a point where their world is filled with an unbearable pain. Aragorn reached that point and the tears fell as the waterfalls in Rivendall. One part of him thanked Valar that he had locked the door to his resting room in Rohan and no living soul should see his tears. While another remembered Legolas’ blue eyes shinning with unshed tears because the elf had reached (and far surpassed) the point and this only caused the water to fall faster but soon that sadness turned into anger thinking that he could have stopped this. He could have saved him at that moment and many before that. Times where something was wrong and yet nothing was done.  The elf’s slight shaking and his fever and sleeplessness. Aragorn wipes his tears and picks up the closest the thing a wooden table and throws it across a stonewall. The wood breaks and falls to a clattered pile while the anger in the man is controlled as well as the sadness. With it were not for his eyes it would seem that the ranger, soon king, held no emotion. If not for the eyes, he would seem lifeless and strong. His eyes shown with worry and desperation. _LEGOLAS!_

 

Gandalf observes the sky towards Rohan the darkened sky tells him that the time as come.

“Gandalf is everything alright? Is it Frodo? Rohan?” Pippin sees the troubled expression on the old wizard’s face. The powerful man hesitates only a moment but answers.

“Legolas.”   
“What do you mean? How do you know?”   
“Did you honestly believe that those were idol threats against our elf? Sauron has sent the Witch-King Angmar to kidnap the elf from Rohan. I know for the dark skies cover Rohan.” Gandalf says emotions changing in his voice with each sentence. From anger for don’t acting on theses threats to sadness knowing that Legolas has fought and to numbness as he tired to change those emotions. Pippin is taken a back and he supposed he should have known for the voice of Sauron told him. But still it was Legolas…

“What do we do?”   
“We do the only think we’ve been able to do… Hope Frodo destroys the ring in Mount Doom and Legolas is strong enough to survive that long.” Pippin starts to cry as the voice laughs mocking him in his mind.

“Why Legolas, Gandalf?” The hobbit says as he looks into Gandalf’s eyes when the wizard knelt down to wipe his tears.

“I don’t know, Master Hobbit. I cannot see the reasons that lay beneath the obvious.” The white-cloaked wizard sighs praying to Valar that Frodo is close to Mordor and Legolas is not.

 

Hours passed and Aragorn refused to see anyone. He knew that there were things to be done in preparing for war but despite how much Eoywn knocked on his door and begged for entrance he could not bring himself to leave. Why should he? He could not protect Legolas how can he protect his kingdom? He failed Thranduil, Elrond and himself by letting the elf be taken from his fingertips. Eoywn continued to hit the door but the man could not face her even when he tried all that he could see was his love’s blood appearing on her new gown. Soon enough Eoywn leaves him to his thoughts and all the men sleep for the next morning they will set up the encampment. If morning comes. Aragorn stands in front of the Golden Hall where Gandalf stood with him the night he realized there were more to Legolas’ nightmares than the ring. He stands letting Merry and Gimli rest after hearing the crying hobbit and the dwarf saying: “I know I miss the princling too.” The insects still play their melody luring those to sleep but there is no tormented soul pushed up against the far wall. That tormented soul is to become a tormented- Aragorn scolded his mind for thinking such thoughts. Legolas is strong he will be all right. He has to be.   
“The darkness remains.” Théoden’s voice breaks his thoughts as the king of Rohan stands by the King of Gondor’s side.

“It remains because the Light of Mirkwood was stolen by the enemy. By darkness.” Aragorn still does not meet the other’s gaze but he can feel it and he continues to speak.

“It remains because Sauron has kidnapped the only thing that was left shinning in these times of war. The only thing that brings hope to me. And Sauron has taken that from me!” That last statement is spoken harshly as Aragorn’s eyes meet the wise king’s. Théoden can see the familiar emotions within Aragorn’s eyes.

“He is gone from me. I never had a chance to tell him my love. He is gone.” Aragorn continues to speak before sighing in defeat. Legolas was gone. His Legolas. The light haired man speaks then cautiously.

“You know your eyes hold the same words as the elf’s did when you fell from the cliff. I saw the pain in those eyes. He did not speak much after than but he told me this: He is Hope he will always return. And I say to you even though he may be gone, he is not lost. His taking is to Mordor and to the Enemy so focus on them so when peace is in our lands you may have your light, your love.” Théoden’s voice is certain and kingly if not fatherly. The conversation is seemingly over so Théoden turns to leave the man to his thoughts.

“But there are so many unanswered questions. How do I deal with those?” Théoden didn’t know how to answer the man but his niece did.

“The next time Eoywn comes to you listen.”

 

To the world around him Aragorn was numb as the campment was set up and the preparations for war were being made. Daylight had returned but the void was still very much present. It was Aragorn’s first time fully to himself in his tent that Eoywn came to him. He would have soon dismissed her but her uncle’s words changed his mind.

“Please Eoywn…” 

“Aragorn I have been trying to speak with you since Leoglas’ battle.” She scolds immediately but softens seeing his features. She should not speak to him so harshly about such a horrible incident.

“Aragorn I’m sorry but I have been trying to give you something that Gandalf ensures will tell you the cause of all this. Of Legolas’ kidnapping.” She hands him the Greenleaf as she speaks.

“Are you insane?! Do you think this is funny? Giving me a Greenleaf after this!” The man’s anger flares for no one should mock the name Legolas Greenleaf. Though it dawns on the man by the shocked features of Rohan maiden that this was not her doing or intention.

“I apologize. Legolas’ last name is Greenleaf and I was taken back. I am not myself without him.”

“Here take it. May it bring you some peace.” As the metal green leaf was pressed into his palm, Aragorn pictures Legolas which causes anger and sadness to flow through his veins. Valar how he misses him and fears for him. He tosses the leaf into the tent where despite how furiously it was thrown it bounced to the ground unharmed. In fact it only left a still silence. The ranger did nothing as water prick at his eyes. Suddenly a white stream of air came out of the green metal and it began to spread. Soon white fog built up enough that the picture of the Gandalf was formed.

“Gandalf! Wha-“

“Aragorn, do not speak for I will not be able to answer you. But do listen. I will say it simply: This was destined to happen as it was for told. Perhaps it could be simpler though. It trails to Mirkwood and to Sauron. The Mythical Morningstar of Mirkwood was cursed from the moment of birth. That is why the star has remained mythical because this curse, prophecy some call it, was not believed by many and those who know chose to ignore it and hope it to be a simple myth. But we all knew. We chose to hope because there was so little we could do and so much pain it could bring him. The Morningstar himself knows nothing of it besides the ‘nightmares’ as I have deemed them. Little can be done now. The Curse of the Morningstar was one that came from Sauron’s tongue. One that drove a wise king and great warrior into endless fear. One that drove the Queen of Mirkwood to bare seven sons—for one could not be last. One that drove true love to morphed and halted. One that drove a wizard and two Elvin kings into spirals of denial. One that drove darkness into Greenwood. And one that drove Sauron into battle the day of his defeat. The curse was written out by Oropher. The King of Greenwood at the time of the great war claimed these to be as true as the one ring. The Curse of the Morningstar was given after the Elvin king’s pride became the Morningstar’s downfall. The king went to Sauron with your ancestor trying to save has many lives from the darkness and suffering as he could. They quipped and tried to poke holes in each other’s pride. They showed each other their futures, their legacies, what they would become. Before I tell you what they showed each other I should tell you the Curse of the Morningstar to warn you. For once you know who the Morningstar is, whether you do now or not, you must hear this message through till the end. You must hear the perhaps exact curse of the Morningstar to be able to understand why some made the closest we and they did. To save the Morningstar from be more a trophy in this war than he needs to be. And know this the Morningstar IS STRONG. He can survive. He has. He will still shine in the darkness. As morning light breaks the dark of night, the Morningstar will shine. He will fight no matter the cost to himself he will fight on. He has to for this is not called a curse for nothing. It was not uttered by a wizard and it is no spell. It is simply a promise. One that has been full filled. The promise pains me to retell and it will pain you to hear. From the mouth of Sauron:

As daylight breaks on darkness’ door

A queen of Greenwood shall give live to a son

Your last grandchild will be unlike those before

And he will be the one

He will be as pure as light

As good and kind as you can find

And haunted at night

His mind and his body will be mine.

I shall speak of death and do horrid things

With porcelain skin, oh I shall play

He will be my prize, the top of the ring

But the elf I will have will not simply obey

He will be stubborn and fun to break

And I will harm and I will take

I shall have him and he will suffer by whips, hands, fire- shall I go on…

Sauron made that promise into a curse. The harm as he detailed on to Orphor and Isildur was enough to drive Orphor to agree to meet Sauron head on in the battle that ended the War of Elves and Men. It was enough to drive the Great and Wise King to quake in fear and worry.  The words of blood and pain were enough to drive an elf insane for his pleas to go unbelieved. Isildur himself feared for the future young one but he never spoke them for a greater fear. Forgive me Aragorn if I speak in riddles. There is little unknown of this all and it is not easy to recall what I know as well.” Aragorn stood frozen as the smoke image of the wizard’s eyes glistened. The man had no words for there were none to say fear shot through him. But yet he shook to find out who the Morningstar of Mirkwood was. He felt part deep inside him burry the thought of the only person it could be for it’d be far too painful to know that.

“The things they forsaw was now. They showed Sauron the loss of the Ring they showed him you and those who fought against. And they showed him the Morningstar. The moment he was seen the Morningstar was cursed. The Morningstar is one of the most beautiful creatures to walk Middle Earth that shines light and love, though in his life he received little. Sauron forsaw the one that Morningstar fell for and the enemy’s determination for the elf grew knowing the pain he would bring will fall upon the one that rises against him. Few took steps to prevent the things that were known. There was little we could do for Legolas, for the Morningstar.” Aragorn fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes.

“NO! NO! LEGOLAS! IT CANNOT BE! PLEASE! LET IT BE UNTRUE! _”_ Aragorn screamed at the fog. He begged in his mind that he did not know. He had believed that Legolas was taken because Legolas was there and for information. But this… Valar.

“Please, Aragorn. Be strong for Legolas. We can still save him. We need to win this war. We need the ring to be destroyed and pray that Legolas can hold on for that long. The only thing that can be done now is fighting. Do not give up hope. Aragorn for Legolas fight on.” The fog disappeared and once more grief washed over the man. Images of Legolas flowed through his mind from bright smiles in bright forests outside Rivendell to the fear blown wide eyes in the dark rooms of Rohan. Remembering the markings, the shivering, the hints of fear, the paleness and everything that should have lead to Sauron’s torment, the King of Men rose anger burned through his veins. He had more determination that his love was taken from him to have Valar knows do happen to him. He would win this war and hold Legolas once more.


	14. Chapter 14

River water mixed with the tears on his cheeks as Aragorn tried to regain himself which was not simple with the feeling as if the largest part of his heart was ripped from his chest. He turned to Eoywn who was pale and had tears slipping from her eyes as well. But both regained themselves and only their eyes held deep sadness and fear. Within moments of exiting his tent the man was met by Merry who hugged the man’s legs, not knowing what to say to the sadness in the steel orbs. Aragorn is comforted by the action but it cannot bring a smile to his war worn lips.

“Thank you Merry. I must speak with the dwarf. Do you know where he is?” The Ranger knew he had to tell the dwarf about the ‘princling’, as Gimli affectionately called Legolas. Though the proud and stubborn dwarf would never admit to it, Gimli did care for the elf. Merry found his voice but it was soft and small which was rare in this particular hobbit. He was smart enough to know that Sauron had taken Legolas and that nothing good could come from it.

“He is by the mountain pass.” With that Aragorn made his way through the camp. He spoke with Théoden about the time they were losing. For Gondor’s sake is what Aragorn pleaded with but it was Legolas chained and in pain that drove his need to hasten all their movements. Checking sight of Gimli ended their conversation though. The Ranger would receive an axe to the head if he stalled any longer to tell the dwarf.

“Gimli, we must talk of the elf.”

“What must be said?”

“Legolas is the Morningstar of Mirkwood.”   
“And Arwen is the Eveningstar. What is your point, Aragorn?”

“The Morningstar is to be taken and tormented by Sauron. Legolas bares that curse.”   
“I see. The princling is to suffer at Sauron’s hands. The only thing worse than working beside an elf.” Gimli sat and took hold of his axe.

“The elf would have enjoyed that.” The bearded one said softly. _Legolas would enjoy my embrace and my love. He would enjoy my presences as I enjoy and long for his._

“I wish for the elf.” The man stood with his head lowered as he muttered his thoughts.

“As you wish.” Came a voice to the side of him. It was light, musical and familiar. At the sound of it Aragorn’s eyes shot up in disbelief. It was

“Legolas…” Before him stood the blond elf with no slash on his leg and bow strapped to his back. A small weak smile played on his elf’s lips. The man, and dwarf, stared dazed at the elf as if he were a ghost. All other words were frozen as a horse neighed and drew Legolas’ attention. All three looked as the horse ran into the mountain path.

“The horses are restless and the men are quiet.” The elf eyed the mountain path. Éomer approached the elf cautiously.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

"That road there where does that lead?" Gimli walked to the elf’s side and asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Legolas answered drawing Aragorn’s attention back him and not the shadowy path with the- was that a figure? 

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Éomer left with that warning. Not questioning the presence of the elf. Aragorn breaks his daze and envelopes that elf in his arms. Wrapping one securely around the elf’s waist and the other the elf’s back holding him close. The man smiled like hobbit did at second breakfast and well all meals. A surprised look crosses the Elvin features but Legolas wrapped his arm’s around the man’s neck tightly. The elf took in the man’s scent and his strong arms.

“Legolas you are here. You are safe.” The elf bowed his head and laid it on the man’s shoulder before muttering “No.”

“Legolas, what do you mean by that?” The man drew back to look down at the elf who stayed hidden in his neck. The strong hand from the elf’s back came to tilt his smooth chin.

“Aragorn I am not here.” Hesitantly the elf continued. “And I am far from safe.” The arm around his waist tightened.   
“If you are not here, then where are you?”

“Sauron’s chamber…” Came the quiet reply.

“By Valar, elf! What has he with you?” Gimli spoke making the elf jump, forgetting the dwarf’s presence.

“Legolas I do not understand. You must be here. How can you not be? You are in my arms.” _This man is Arwen’s. You are being selfish._ Legolas scolded himself for letting this hold go on.

“It is an ancient Elvin spell Elrond made me learn years ago. He must have known I would need it and would use it.” The blond creature moved to step back but the man’s arm kept him in place.

“It allows you to what be in two place?”   
“Yes but only if the one I chose when I learned it wants me there.”   
“And who is that?”   
“You, silly man. Aragorn let me fight beside you. Let me fight the thing that has me.”

“No, Legolas. I cannot.”   
“Aragorn!” The only elf around protested. He had enough right to fight for his loved ones and his kin as much as any being in this war, if not more.

“The elfing has a point Aragorn. And we do need all the help we can get. An Elvin bow may not be such a… ah… you know cursed thing.” The dwarf admitted with not as much damage to his pride as he had suspected. Before Aragorn or Legolas could do anything, a little figure ran up and clung to Legolas’ legs.   
“LEGOLAS!” Merry screamed. Éomer had told the hobbit offhand that the elf had returned. Merry could not possible believe it. Had Legolas truly returned? It seemed so. But little was what it seemed out of the Shire. Aragorn was forced out of the way as the young hobbit questioned the elf. Legolas kneeled in front of Merry and the hobbit wrapped his arms around the elf’sholder. The elf returned the hug. Hugging as tightly as he had Aragorn. It gave him a little hope that what Sauron and told him of his companions was false.

“Legolas, are you truly safe?” The elf only bowed his head letting his blond hair cover his face.

“I am afraid, Master Hobbit, that I am not. This is only Elvin magic and that can only to so much.” Aragorn knelt as well. A hand came and ran through the shinning blond hair. Merry released the archer soon enough but Aragorn did not anything but his hand. Before any other word could be said. The elf’s eyes shot up and looked off in a direction that held nothing. His eyes were filled with an unmatched and deadly fear and panic.

“Sauron returns. I am sorry Aragorn. Forgive me.” Legolas’ eyes locked onto Aragorn’s. The man didn’t say a word though he just pulled the shaking elf into his arms. The man buried his head into the soft blond hair as Legolas buried his face into the man’s chest. Within a blink though, Legolas was gone. It was as if something yanked him back from the man’s tight healing grip.

 

Legolas’ body collided with the dark marble wall as Sauron smirked above him as he crumpled to the cold floor.

“Being placed in the Great Lord’s chamber is a honor, elf. Perhaps we should bring you to your training room. I waited to long not to get started now.” The man oozed darkness as he grabbed the long blond hair and forced Legolas to his feet. The elf’s frame shook and pain was flying throw him at its own terms. The archer could feel his senses slipping. The dark magic that surrounded him was suffocating. He loved the open forests and not the cramped caves. He was dragged down hallways to a dim lit room. Within the room laid different whips and chains as well as bed. He was strung up by golden chains to the ceiling above him. His ribs ached at the action for the Orcs had kicked and had some fun when he was first brought to the enemy. He had struggled but the days before of little slumber and little to eat were taking their toll. The whipping started but Legolas control his screams. He focused on other things: Aragorn and the Hobbits and anything else. The smooth voice whispered things in his ear of how when his spirit was broken, when Legolas chose to obey, and when this silly war was over that Legolas would be his queen. The prize, trophy, gem of the war that the vile being would show off. It told how the beautiful elf would bare the Lord of the World an heir. Every word caused the elf to shudder in fear and disgust.   
“Do not worry, beautiful, I will not let you becoming an Orc or anything close to it. But you must learn.” Blood flooded from his back and each strike stung. But Legolas’ spirit was defiant and stubborn. The whipping continued for hours it seemed until it stopped briefly for one command before resuming. “Heat the rings.”


	15. Chapter 15

The day dragged on into the night and Aragorn felt frozen. He refused to sleep for hours doing mindless tasks that weren’t need. It was anything to keep his mind active. But sleep even for him was enviable. He could practically hear Legolas in his ears urging him to take a rest. So he slept, with a sword in his hand. He slept and it was then that three beings rode to the camp. 

 

_Fog filled his vision and his lungs. The man drew his sword at the sound of a twig snapping. But a light shown through and there stood Legolas. Angry bruise scattered the his skin. He only stood a few moments before the elf’s legs went weak and before could reach the dream shifted. The fog remained unchanged but the archer did not. The bruises were gone but he shook so much. Aragorn reached for him drawing him near this time. The elf cried but these tears that soaked his tunic didn’t feel the same. Looking down at the pale prince the ranger expected water to track down._

_“I can bruise him. I can make him cried blood.” A voice echoed in the fog. The voice was right in what he said. Red, bright red, droplets washed down the white cheeks._

_“And I can rip him from your arms, Oh King of Gondor.” And the voice did as both tried in vain to cling tightly to each other. Aragorn was not about to let him go. Gripping tightly before he was gone._

Aragorn woke with a start and his sword was pointed at a soldier.

 

Frodo was tired. Oh he was so very tired. He knew it was the ring, the cursed, cursed precious ring. He knew it was Legolas as well. He didn’t know why but he kept thinking of the dream of a beaten bloody broken elf. It scared him. It was dark one night when no one had spoken for a while and silence forced his mind on the creature guiding them. They had stopped and made a fire as Sam picked at his lemmas bread when Frodo asked Sméagol a question that made him think of that dream.

“Sméagol, they tortured you in Mordor. What did they do?”

“Mister Frodo I-”   
“Sam… I have to know.” He nodded and Sméagol paused but spoke.

“If Masters wants to knows I’ll tells. But whys?”

“Because I do.”

“Theys whipped, burnedd, beatss. Theys cuts…” Sméagol broke off. Fear was in his eyes and Frodo had gotten the image, one that matched his dream. _Legolas…_

 

 

Legolas stayed hanging from the chains. The whipping had stopped but the blood from the wounds hadn’t. Before the leather meeting his back had halted, his screams could be heard throughout the tower. He had stopped thinking of the other fearing they would be spoken of again. Sauron had told him that the hobbits were to die in front of him crying out in pain. He did not doubt Sauron’s words anymore. Orcs grabbed his arms and he swayed on his feet but he held himself. They gripped his arms strongly and led him to the hard rough fabric of  the bed. His shirt or the remains of it was peeled from his back stinging as it did so and his leggings. He could feel the orc’s hands linger but they left. Leaving him bare on the mattress. Ropes tied his arms and legs to the bed. Sauron entered the room and ordered the orcs out.

“How was your play time? Fun hmm…” The elf refused to look that the being that held him. He refused to response. The being’s eyes were reptile yellow as they bored into the defiant elf’s face. The archer’s memories and mind in certain parts was blocked. Information that could be useful but no matter. The elf was giving him so many scarring topics already that the others could wait. Sauron gripped his elf’s chin bruising skin, forcing the helpless elf to look at him. This elf still held hope. Funny. Sauron would have to change that.

“It’s time to pick a ring from the fire, my dear elf.” The being leaned down and placed a bruising kiss on the elf’s tightening lips. Moving his fingers to the elf’s cheeks with adding strength to his grip in frustration and well lust, he forced the elf’s lips apart before snaking his tongue down the prince’s throat. Legolas had never been kissed much less in this way. Bile rose in the back of his throat. His mind vaguely thanked that fact that elves do not get ill because this burning feeling was terrible. He may be weak but he could still fight back. He bit on the invading tongue. Sauron scowled and backed away from the prince. There was fear in his eyes but strength as well. This was getting annoying. The Great Lord was furious and it showed in his features. Calming his face, Sauron made his way back the bed. He placed archer’s head in his lap roughly, holding it there and ran those long fingers through the blood and dirt filled blond locks.  Leaning down to the smooth bleeding ear he spoke. His smooth voice was shushed and angry and spoken as if a fact.   
“How dare you, you little slut. You are worthless… Daddy knew that didn’t he? Knew what a worthless little prince you were. Not fit to do anything! And Elessar or whatever you call that man knew it as well. He would have never loved you. Tell me what is there to love?” Legolas shuddered at the hand in his hair and at the words. They were true! It was all true! He was worthless and everyone knew it. Still the archer said nothing but the strength left from his eyes. Sauron let his head drop and moved towards that door.

“You are going to regret biting me, dear. And you should get using to invaded things. You are only worth you body, remember that.” He turned, his dark long hair moving as he did so, and called in the orcs and told them to bring the gifts. He spun back to the trembling, limp, bleeding form.

“Time to find a new temporary ring, my Morningstar. Since ours is in the hands of some halfing who is barely clinging to life. We shall have it soon though.” The orcs lumbered into the room pushing a vat of fire. In that vat and in that fire were rings. Gold rings looking similar to the one that hung from Frodo’s neck. At least four vats were brought in to the room as well as a plate of tools that Legolas had only heard horror stories of. They were used for something that made the pure prince’s skin crawl to the point it wished to be off.

“This is only from fun!”

 

Aragorn ,despite the lack of sleep and the excess of tears, stood tall entering Théoden’s tent. A hooded figure, one that matched the two guarding the surroundings, rose to meet him. King Théoden excused himself and the figure removed his hood, letting Aragorn glance at the closest thing he had to a father.   
“My Lord, Elrond.” The man bows in the presence of the elf but there is an anger to the Lord as well on the ranger cannot place. 

“I come on behalf of two whom I love.” That is it. Love.

“One of whom must be Legolas or my sword help me, I’ll…”   
“Hush young one. It is for Legolas and Arwen that I am here for.” Silence stretched over them both.

“You foresaw this didn’t you. You knew this would happen. You didn’t warn him or forbid him from coming. You didn’t try to stop this in anyway. You say you love him but how could send him to his”  
“Enough! There was nothing that would stop Sauron I know for I searched the past knowledge and the future I could see other than what is being done. And there was nothing to stop him from being by your side.” Quiet followed the Elvin lord’s strong voice.

“You kept us part…” Aragorn whispered in quiet realization.

“Yes. Because if you had had that life with him which you envision, if you had seen the pain he has gone through, if you had seen him cry and held him, you would be on your mount racing to the borders of Mordor, to your death and to the death of all the good left in Middle Earth.” The man said nothing but his anger died down a little. “Legolas is dying. The light of the Morningstar is dimming. The longer Legolas spends in the darkness the weaker he will become. A shadow is upon him, Aragorn. The end has come.”   
“No! The only end will be the vile hand that touches Legolas but not ours. Not our elf’s.”

“You believe that?”   
“I must. I will find him and undo what you have done. I will tell him he is loved.” Aragorn was firous this is the elf that kept Legolas from him for reason still unclear to him.

“You need more men.”  
“There are none.”   
“There are those who reside under the mountain.”

“They are traitors and will not answer our call for aid.”   
“They will answer to the King of Men.” With that Elrond brought before him the sword that was once broken made whole. The man held it and he felt confident with the sword in hand. It was almost as if the bow was back at his side.   
“I have also a letter from Arwen. She wishes to make her part of this known to you.” Aragorn nodded before turning to leave the tent.   
“I have doubts you know. But I must trust that my actions were for the best. Get some rest, Estel.” 

 

The smell of burning flesh filled the air and pain filled Legolas as the golden ring pressed into the smooth pale skin of center of his chest. The elf arched in pain trying to force the metal off him. Sauron seemed pleased with the reaction as the unnamable creature picked out another scolding ring with bare fingers. The Dark Lord sat on the edge of the bed as if trying to decide where to print on the elf. Finally he took hold of the elf’s neck and placed the ring onto his cheek. He repeated the process and decorated the elf’s body with the burn marks. He even hummed along with the elf’s screams. Sometime he would change it up and just drop a handful wherever he pleased. The very last act burn made by Sauron’s hand was placing another ring onto the elf’s left ring finger. The place where in Legolas’ most forbidden dreams a ring Aragorn gave to him would be. This ring came with a burning pain like the ones still placed and pressed on him and the ones scattered on the floor and bed around him. But this ring came with a muttering from Sauron.

“There, my elf, that ring shall do and that was so much fun. But I’ve my armies to tend to. The Orcs will continue to help you sort the rings. And when I get back I’ll fulfill those dreams of yours.” The enemy left with a nod to an orc who picked a vat of rings and poured out every ring making each land on Elvin skin.

 _Orcs have no imagination or artist abilities. The patterns you can make on that canvas._ The tall shadow of a man walked away from the elf’s screams with the regret of leaving such a beautiful task to be finished by Orcs but still his elf screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

hand from tightening took all of his control. The Elvin paper was soft and bright against his skin as images of that dream Legolas, one that was all too real from him, and of the real vision of Legolas shaking in his arms played in his mind. Returning to his tent the former ranger opened the letter from his dear Arwen. Arwen, he had truly forgotten her with Legolas’ forced departure.  His heart beat for Legolas… but he loved Arwen. Did he not? He did but Legolas, beautiful, kind Legolas, the elf he dreamed of. The man sighed. He loved Legolas and his heart knew it. But there was Arwen, who never felt quite right in his arms, the daughter of Lord Elrond. He loved her as well but Legolas gave him a feeling different that could not be named with words. He opened the letter slowly, hesitantly wanting to leave it and begin the seize on Mordor. He could not forget her again however.

 

_My Dearest Estel,_

_I love you but not in the way Legolas loves you. I am sorry. So very sorry. I regret want I have done and Ada is beginning to as well. You must know how terrified Ada was and how much he worked to save Legolas. You do not know the things he saw nor the pain it would bring.  When he saw what would become of Gondor he knew he had to. He gave your father his word to protect you and the Kingdom of Gondor. And I, I would do anything for my brother and my best friend. For you are nothing more than my brother. I never loved you as anything more. My heart always belonged to another and ‘we’ were just a trick of your mind. When we kissed, your eyes would close and Legolas would appear before you and when they opened the thought of him would be gone. It was Elvin magic. I regret and weep for what I have done to Legolas from the first moment I saw his heartbreak I can still see the desperation etched on his features. I remember that days he would come to me with a look of utter sadness and pass it off as nothing. I remember the day his father found out about his love and how is son would fade. I remember Ada told me how much Legolas would sacrifice. Ada saw but did not regret. Not until recently. He may see the error of his ways and return the memories he took from you and Legolas if he survives. When! When Legolas is free and this war is won, he will need the love that was taken from him._

_Arwen_

The twins stood by the fire with the men soldiers slowly leaving them to join their mats. Elladan and Elhorir silently waited for Estel to rush out of that tent of his. They fought with their father to join him and to stay with the men, to fight and fight for their best friend and brother. It was not long before Estel is in front of them with his eyes shinning with anger and the letter from their sister crushed within his fist.

“How? How could have Elrond done this? The orc present in the elf!” The man yelled.

“Do not speak about the one who raised who like that.” Elladan spoke strictly.

“He took memories from me! He kept my love from me and deceived me. He did not let me hold my love, kiss my love, l-“ Elhorir held up his hand not wanting him to continue.

“You do not understand the pain Ada saw!”   
“You do not understand the pain I feel now and I do not understand why you show up now!” Aragorn turned to walk away from his brothers but Elhorir’s controlled, calculated, utterly serious and mirth free voice stopped him.

“You, Aragorn, do not understand the amount of pain Ada has saved you from. If you were to have had the chance to hold your love, kiss your love do you think you be standing here?”   
“Or would you have raced in to unknowable peril with no other thought of yourself or kingdom? It would make the enemy’s triumph even greater to capture the King of Gondor’s love while he defeats the kingdom as well. What holds you back now?” Elladan added to his brother’s words and Aragorn knew it was true. The only thing holding him back was Elrond schooling him to keep his kingdom safe and even now that was so small.

“Estel, please. You must try to understand why. You must know that he thought it was for the best and what is done is done.” The taller twin (Elladan in this case) stepped forward to place his hand on the man’s tense shoulder.

“It brought Legolas pain though. Pain you don’t know.”   
“We know. We of all elves know. We held him when he let himself cry for his pain. We stayed with him during his nightmares. We vowed to keep him safe. We talked to him about his love for you.” Elhorir stated angered that his youngest brother knew so little still.

“I see.”   
“Do not feel guilt, Estel. You will have your chance with him when this war is won. Focus on the war, brother. Win it.” The man nodded. He would because he would not take any other option.

 

The orcs continued to burn the elf’s skin with the metal rings until Sauron returned with a simmering knife and ordered the orcs away. He strung the elf up once more nearly dodging a kick to his shin. The one with the great eye began to draw the blade the pale bare flesh and watched as it left a pink line in its wake. Words of horror left his lips and his hand roamed to grope at the elf’s behind.  Soon he applied pressure to the knife and watched as the elf tensed and bit his lip as the small droplets of blood landed in the raised circle marks. He let the hilt meet the skin right above the second left rib, the lower right thigh, and the left calf. It was a beautiful sight and Sauron wanted to savor it but he couldn’t for there was still this pesky war and the orcs needed his rule.

 “I will be back and next time I’ll bring the Halfling’s bodies like I promised.” He smirked has he pulled the wide-eyed elf over to the chain on the wall and locked the cuffs on tight.


	17. Chapter 17

Legolas cried out in protest as Sauron closed the door behind him. Seeing the hobbits, the people he swore to protect and failed, would traumatize the elf. Despite the lies Sauron is known to weave. This seemed true almost… It was. The hobbits were dead in the dungeons. The brave hobbits’ that were doing only what was right, souls cut out of their bodies. Legolas’ chest began to heave as his breath failed to come to him. Here in the dark his mind was playing tricks on him. It was dark. He had failed to realize the passage of night with the pain of the whip and the rings. It was night in Mordor. A shiver rippled through the ripped muscles of his flesh causing pain to flare and throb sharper in his back. He did not want to know what night brought to Mordor or what Sauron would bring to him for their first night physically present. He concentrated instead on healing his wounds or what he could heal that was. The small orc-made burns healed first on and only enough to stop the sting. That act drew him to the brink of exhaustion. His eyes closed as he prayed to Valar for Aragorn and the hobbits to be safe and for their fight to be over, for them to have beat death yet again. Perhaps Aragorn will call him to fight. Behind his closed lids the image of Elrond surrounded by light appeared. His voice called out drawing him to listen.

“Young One send out your heart and bow to join Estel in battle. Go now to join him.”

 

“Estel do you understand us?”   
“You underestimate us.” Aragorn nodded at Elladan’s words and lowered his head in shame at Elhorir’s words.

“I am sorry. Forgive me without him here. I have not thought clearly. All I wish to do is rescue him. To save him.”

“And you will Estel. “ Elladan reached to ruffle his hand in the man’s hair as if he were a child still.

“But not in the head on attack you mortals love so much.” Elhorir added with his humor returned.

“Patience.”

“Now go under the mountain and win this war.”

“For him. I will.”

“Go now, then.” Elhorir smiled.

“What will you and ‘Dan do?”   
“We will stay with the men and fight for Legolas.” Elladan though not addressed answered.

“As we vowed to.”

 

Aragorn left his brothers to begin to go under the mountain. The maiden Eoywn tried to stop him but he must for Legolas and Gondor. The man passed through the camp with his horse behind him. He doesn’t know what lies in underneath the mountain but if it will bring his love back to him he would face anything.  The night was cold but without the elf all the time seemed cold.

“Just where do you think you’re off to?”

“Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli.”

“Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?” That familiar voice made the man’s heart leap. He turned on his heels so fast it amazed the dwarf and the twins, who watched from a distance. There was no spell on his ears. His elf stood in front of him now with his horse and he was in his arms in a second. Though the elf tensed and tried in vain to pull away because Legolas scolded himself for his selfishness.   
“No. I am not letting you.” Aragorn tightened his hold on the elf’s waist.

“Estel, please. I cannot stay in the darkness and listen to his lies. I cannot. I must fight. I need to know that people are still fighting.”

“I… l…. do not wish to see you hurt.”   
“I am still an elf, you man.”

“Might as well accept it. We’re going with you, laddie.” The dwarf said it all. There was no stopping Legolas or keeping Gimli here. The man let go his elf reluctantly as the twins pulled him away in to hugs on their own. With Legolas by his side Aragorn felt he could do anything and to get his elf back he would.

 

The night was calm among the camp until the man that was supposed to lead them began to leave. It was calm among the three traveling to Mordor until betrayal set in and the spider was let out. Frodo remembers vague the tales Bilbo used to tell and he did not envy Legolas’ childhood. It was calm among the dead under the mountains until loud dwarf, a cocky man and a near dead elf entered. The dawn was not quiet as Aragorn falls to his knees. There were so many ships and so little willing to fight. Legolas’ hand in his shoulder reminds him only that he has failed him. But the dead gave him hope once more and together they will fight.

 

Sauron returned to his elf that night only to look upon the beauty. He touched the elf but stopped him for his beauty was not awake to scream for him. The king doubted he could rouse the elf ether given the day they spent together. Tomorrow the real fun would begin.

 

During the battle Aragorn cannot help but notice, not for the first time the beauty and grace Legolas has in battle. Legolas was merciful in battle. If he could grant his opponent a fast death, he would give it. The dead army fought around them in a green haze that the Elvin prince shown in. Aragorn felt tight knots in his gut knowing that the light and goodness of Legolas was held within the darkness of Mordor. _What is happening to you in there, my dear? No matter what I will free you. I will free you. If I have to break in there my self._ With those thoughts Aragorn’s sword hit the pirate’s sword harder forcing it out of his hand and into the sea below. This fight was almost over. But this was just on fight. _What will come?_

           

As Legolas fought he ignore the throbbing pain of his back and the stings of the burns. His souls could only spilt from his body once more. Arrow after arrow. Counting to keep his mind focused on the fight (and if he happened to show up a dwarf so be it). He slid down the beast’s trunk with regret. It was not the creature’s choice to be a weapon in this war and yet it had to be stopped. Orcs closed in on Aragorn and oh how Legolas fought to get to him as the faint feel of a hand drifted lower and lower on his skin. It was traveling where no hand or eyes for that matter were trusted to go. But his Aragorn was safe for now. There were still more orcs alive.

 

Eoywn was proud of what she had done. This was the thing that took the elf. This was the thing that hurt a man and (surprisingly) elf she cared for and then dared to harm her uncle. She wasn’t going to stop this witch king with out a fight. She would forever fight for those she loves. She was no man (a fact she is grateful for in many ways though statues is not one) but she fought as well (if not better) than one.

 

The battle was over. The undead army found peace. The fallen soldiers found peace. Many were injured and many were dead. But among the living heroes stood weary. Eoywn was hurt. Her brother tended to her. Merry too was injured. Pippin was at his side. Aragorn looked over the land to surveying what was done. Gimli was comparing his kills to Legolas and the man could hear the grumbling in the near silence. _Legolas_. The man turned in time to see the elf collapse.

“LEGOLAS!” Aragorn rushed to his side and lifted him into his arms.

“Are you hurt? Where? Tell me where, elf! Or I’ll…”   
“Aragorn… hush… The spell is only wearing off.  I’m fine.”   
“You lie.” The man informed the shaking elf in his arms.

“Perhaps… But I do not when I say: only once more can I come to you. That will be goodbye, Aragorn. Call on me when plans are made. I may still be of use to you.” The man pulled the elf closer (nearly on his lap by now) until the weight and warmth turned into air and a frigid coldness.


	18. Chapter 18

“Come now laddie.” Gimli could no longer stand there on the battlefield among the dead. Eywon and Merry had moved and the only living that remained where the dwarf himself and the man. Aragorn had yet to move a muscle since the elf disappeared from his arms. It was almost nightfall and Gimli could no longer stand and watch the man grief. Perhaps grief is not the word. Struggle. Struggle to hold on to the elf, his love. Gimli knew the feeling. Dwarf women were stubborn and to get a dwarfs attention was hard. Especially for the dwarf Gimli’s heart beat for. If he survived this he would marry her. He will not wait because Aragorn had, though by some Elvin magic nonsense. Slowly the man rose to his feet and nodded. They wandered to food at Gimli’s request and then Aragorn was taken to the king’s chambers by Gandalf who simple told him to rest and be prepared for talks at sunrise. The chambers were large and cold but yet there was a inkling of the familiar. Aragorn had dreamed once on this journey (the only night he held the elf in his arm) about waking up in this bed with the sunlight streaming over pale skin and blonde hair. Now darkness claimed the bed and cold met the man in the morning. There was no warm weight against his chest in his arms. There was turning in the night. There was nothing to cuddle against, to hold tight. Leaving the bed was a blessing come the morning but in his dream it was a curse and a burden.

“Frodo has passed beyond my sight.”

 

Mordor was dark. There was no other way Frodo’s spinning mind could put it. After Sam handed back the ring, they stumbled through whatever tower they were taken too. There were no windows but Frodo could feel that they were at the heart of the darkness. They began to wander until in his muddled mind Frodo found the light.

“Legolas” The name escaped his lips in one breath and within a second he was running through the empty- thank Valar- halls.   
“Mister Frodo? Mister Frodo, where are you going?” Samwise ran after him worried and unsure.

“Mister Frodo! Stop!” And the ringbear did. He stopped in front of door that lead to what Samwise could only call a horrid mix of chambers and dungeon. Voices echoed through the halls. Only orcs had voices like these so Sam panic and pushed the transfixed Frodo through the door. The smell of burned flesh greeted them. Chains littered the stone floor as the hobbits crept farther in the room. Whips stained with blood hung on one wall as a bed, which looked more like a stone to the blond hobbit, on the adjacent wall. But when he turned he could see a large canopy bed. Frodo however saw nothing but kept walking forward to the far wall covered in chains. The dark haired hobbit stopped to kneel at- was that a body?   
“Mister Frodo? I think we should…” Sam snuck closer and as he did saw a sight that caused the blood to stop in his veins. That person’s-not orc- back was torn to shreds and there was so much blood. Frodo paused for a second and Sam thought that this haze might be over but it wasn’t as the Baggins gently and without a word turned the body over by the shoulders. His chest was shattered with raised edges of skin in perfect circles. What Sam supposed was blond- that was covered in dirt and blood-hair moved from the man-no elf’s- face. He knew that face. But it couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. The daze finally snapped in Frodo as he called out in fear and concern the very name running through Samwise’s mind.

“Legolas!” The elf stirred at the cry causing a small wave of relief to follow within the hobbits. It was a small wave as the elf groaned in pain as well.

“Frodo? You are alive? And Samwise too? Thank Valar! How are you here?” Legolas panted as his eyes shown with relief.

“Legolas! Are you alright?”

“Master Hobbit, I’m fine.”   
“Like a trolls are morning things you are.” Samwise spoke up.

“What happened?”

“There is no time for that.”   
“You are right. We will get you out of here and then you must explain.”   
“No, the ring must be destroyed first. Leave me and flee to the fires. Quickly.”   
“Legolas I cannot- I will not just leave you here.”   
“Frodo. It was I you swore to protect you. Now go. If you destroy the ring it will free me. Go quickly. I will distract him.” With that and the gruff sound of orcs approaching, Sam grabbed Frodo, who had tears brimming his eyes, and ran. He ran until they reached air. The air that was not fresh. Frodo grasped the ring and sealed more than before to destroy it.

 

 

“Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening.” The tightness was evident in his voice for begin unable to see the hobbit meant one thing. He was in Mordor. The White wizard for all his power, knowledge and years had lost two more that he loved to the heart darkness. He felt helpless unable to do anything for the young hobbits much less the young (relatively) elf.

“He has not passed beyond mine.” He was even hearing strained voice of the elf or so he thought until Aragorn gasped and Gimli grunted. The elf swayed on his feet, his eyes gloss over and an arm hold his side. Éomer surges forward as gravity proves too much for ghostly pale elf as he was the only one not truly in shock over the elf’s state.

“Move!” Gandalf, cape flowing behind him, rushed to push Rohian aside and pulled the shallow-breathing elf into his lap with one hand on his nape and the other over the cold slender fingers clinging to his side. Aragorn is the next to unfreeze from shock as he kneels on the other side his hand darting into the golden hair and his other clasping Legolas’ hand fearing the elf will soon leave him.

“Legolas! Are you all right? Gandalf, tell me he is all right!” Worry creased his brow as Legolas’ eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Gandalf closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. The blue eyes fluttered open and he squeezed the Ranger’s hand in his. Gandalf’s gray eyes opened and pure relief shows in them. Aragorn helps the elf stand with an arm around his waist that stays as Legolas explains.   
“The hobbits are in Mordor. I have seen them and Sauron has not. They are heading towards the fires. But they cannot make it undetected for long. “

“I have sent him to his death. I’ve sent you to your death. “ The old wizard turned from the gathered council as the dwarf returned to the stewards’ throne, content the elf was fine.

“Gandalf, Frodo lives we must help him and Samwise complete their quest!” Legolas stood straight with the pride of an elf as he always would. Aragorn felt normalcy rekindle in him and with Legolas solid by his side he could lead his people.

“He is right, Gandalf. We must ride out to Mordor to meet him. Call him out. Draw his eye.” Gandalf swayed in his opinion and consented. They would aid Frodo in whatever way they could.

“A distraction.” Legolas’ voice wavered. Eomer who had been silent up to now spoke.

“Perhaps the elf could distract as well.”   
“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I have heard the tale of the Morningstar, Aragorn. The elf is beautiful and the enemy knows that. I am merely suggesting th-“ The horse rider did not finish that thought due to the sword at his throat.   
“Continue if you can speak without your head.” At Gandalf’s insistence, Aragorn lowered his sword. Legolas nodded however. Gimli lowered his axe the helpless feeling did not settle well with the stubborn creature and turned to the elf.

“It is settled. I must leave soon.”

“I never thought I’d worry about an elf.”   
“What about a friend?” Legolas smiled and Aragorn drew him into his arms, squeezing the blonde to be certain he was actually there. The words Legolas uttered next broke the future kings heart.

“Be calm Estel. Do not worry your heart over me. You will see Arwen soon enough.” The elf’s heartbreak was hidden well but Aragorn finally saw through the mask and before his lips caught up with his screaming mind the elf was gone. Back to Sauron. To distract him.

 

Frodo and Sam slowly left the elf after debating with themselves about complying with the elf’s wishes and actually leaving their battered friend in this place. The fast approaching orcs made the decision for them. Fear gripped them as the orcs began to speak.

“What are we doin’ with the whore again?”   
“Stringing him up, you idiot. The masters is close to breakin’ it and namin’ queen. Another whippin’, beatin’ and maybe a little gropin’ and the masters got hims gem.” Frodo’s eyes screwed tight trying to block out the hoard voices and the call of the ring. He had to help his friend. The only thing that he could do was use the ring. He almost did at the sound of a poorly stifled yelp. But he could not. He was in the heart of Mordor and terrified. If he used the ring, the eye would see it surely. It must burn.


	19. Chapter 19

_Distract. Distract._ Legolas vaguely heard the orcs taunting him as his mission ripped through the fog of pain and exhaustion. _Distract. Give him what he wants._ Legolas knew pain very well but he was afraid. The nightmares, he supposed, were to prepare him for this moment, the moment Sauron took him fully. It did not. He could not avoid what was coming but he could use it to save those he loved. He was nothing compared to them. For it to happen, he needed Sauron’s attentions on him. But the elf could not just let him; he had to push him to. He had to anger him. The orcs in the room were busy laughing at whatever obscenity about him he missed to notice as the elf stood, using the stone to support him. He swung the chains that hooked his wrist together and around the first orc’s neck until he crumpled to the ground. Legolas grabbed the dagger from the fallen creature’s belt and stabs the other before it knows what is happening. Then he screamed and he screamed whatever he could that would anger the dark lord. It took many refusals to be his queen and one comparison to Aragorn and Gondor to get Sauron’s attention and presences. With a slam of the door and a gush of chilling air swept the room, Sauron was before him.

“That is enough, WHORE. It is time to silence you. I have waited long centuries for you, my dear little slut. I have won this war! You are mine and Gondor is no more.”   
 With each sentence, the dark lord flung the elf against the wall, hit, kicked and spit at until he sneered at bloody beaten elf. This beauty that he had touched so often in the mist of his sleep was in front of him. He would never break before Sauron wanted him. His jewel will just be a consort and slave before he is queen. His fun will start now. The great lord debated to use dirty mattress of the one meant for his queen. Might as well bloody both.

“You know my little gem, I have been unfair in my harsh words. You are technically a virgin. But we will change that my sweet little hole.”   
“I will fight you until I die.”   
“No you won’t. I will break you and you will kneel before me as I rule the whole of Middle Earth. You will be my queen, eventually. For now as your precious little races burn, why don’t we have a little fun? Well it will be fun for me.” His voice was sickeningly sweet and he reminded Legolas of the careless Hobbits of the Shire simply stating facts. A shiver ran done his spine for no Hobbit say such things. Only a man filled with to the brim with the evils hidden in the shadows of the Mirkwood forests, in the dimming lit brothels, in the corners of broken houses, and in those blinded with too much pain to see light. Darkness is home in Mordor and darkness will spread throughout the lands of all. This one man that has twisted and turned himself on his dark path with the forbidden arts who forged that blasted ring was no longer a man. He appeared to be but the darkness is in his eyes. Legolas can see it in his eyes and feel it hum in the air and hear it pulse though him as that power claws at his mind; as it forced him onto the canopy bed.

“This bed is meant for a queen. That bed over there is meant for a whore. You my dear elf happen to be both or at least will be soon.”

 

Frodo could not walk through this darkness, not with the ring pulling him to the earth. There were voices in his head the urged him forward. _Gandalf, Legolas, Strider, Sam_. No, Sam was here not in his head but the ring was in his head as well telling him to put on the ring, to never let it go much less destroy it. Suddenly it was very very hot and he knew they were close. But the ring screamed at him. He had to keep it, the precious. Then there was pain in his hand and falling. He was falling but Sam saved him. The ring was gone, cased into the fires with the broken mind it forged. The world around him sharpened as the core of Mordor shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. Sorry this chapter is short but I'm stuck on how to change the scene. There is really off-screen rape in this scene because I personally believe 16 is too young to write a scene like that. Please let me know what you think about it.


	20. Chapter 20

Legolas laid still for too much pain filled him and too much blood poured out. But the world around him shook and Sauron’s horrid moans of stolen pleasure turned into a shriek of rage and anger. The whole of Mordor was crumbling down around him and the ring was gone. His captor will be gone. Aragorn was safe. Middle Earth was safe. The elf found himself smiling slightly thanking the little Hobbits as the for once welcome darkness of unconscious evaded his senses.

 

As his now fully claimed prize laid out on their bed, Sauron confusion echoed in his mind. He questioned how he could have failed, how he had just had well his elf. _HOW?_ But his ring was gone.

 

It burned in the fires and as it burned its creator’s bones burned as they should have with the test of time. The whole of Mordor fell with the fall of Sauron on his prize’s floor as two Hobbits face the end of their mission and an elf sleeps in front of his tormentor.

 

Elrond’s passed on warning proved to be in many ways correct. The remains of a battle laid behind Aragorn as Eagles descended from above. It was the Hobbits the Eagles carried within their talons. Gimli vaguely in that moment thinks of stories his father told of the great and noble birds. Gandalf stood with his staff in hand and prayed to Valar that the two Hobbits he loved dear were not the only beings saved that day. The day was a tragic legend waiting to play out with the fall of an evil kingdom, the recovery of two unsung heroes but the loss of a great king’s love. Tears gathered in the White wizard’s eyes as the last of the Eagles failed to turn and Gandalf gave up hope for the little elfing that would cling to his legs. He turned to the dead on the battlefield as the great king’s tears spilled freely. Aragorn would not turned from the horizon not when he needed his elf and his love to be alive. For a brief second his eyes fell and he proclaimed to himself that Sauron had won. But the sound of wings drew dread from him as the final Eagle returned. The bird’s talons were dripped red with the Elvin blood as the elf lay still with them. The being dropped its charge in front of the weeping man and departed with the other Eagles now that their job was done. What Elrond saw that day in the forest from there played on as much as he saw as Estel begged his love, as Legolas was fringing conciseness, bleeding and bruised as no elf has ever been, and as little voices yelled ‘Aragorn’.  Gandalf was on his knees next to the sobbing rambling desperate king and beaten, battered Morningstar. Gandalf could not believe his eyes as they caught sight of the slight raise and fell of the elf’’s tattered shoulders. It was another battle to pry Legolas away to search for a pulse. But it was there. A pulse! The Morningstar lived. Relief flooded Aragorn as Gandalf whispered the claim. The still silent elf was lifted, once more as one carries a child, by Aragorn as he trekked to the healers where Frodo and Sam already lay. Aragorn places the elf on his side after much debate over which side is best. The healer in the Ranger and the elf raised man takes over the drained man and a catalog of injuries (mainly the blood that caked below his waist) and the situations that caused them play in his head. “We must get them to Rivendalle. There is little that can be done for Frodo or Legolas here.” Gimli nods and turns to fetch the fastest horses as Gandalf and Aragorn do the little that they actually can. Pausing to cup his love cheek Aragorn placed a kiss on his forehead and continued on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and for reading. Sorry it is short again but that seemed like a good stopping place. There will be a couple more chapters and a possible sequel but I also want to work on a separate Destiel fic soon so the sequel might be put on hold. Please tell me what you think. Um follow me on Tumblr if you want or message me there. Let me know what you think. Thanks and sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell you what you think. Enjoy.

It was bright when Frodo awoke and he swore he believed he was no longer among the living that he had met his fiery death. But it was too bright, birds chirp too happily, his throat was dry and something smelled of pipe weed smoke. But it was not just any smell of pipe weed. It was familiar and one that can only be smelled around a certain wizard. That smell alone was enough for Frodo to fight the brightness and open his eyes again and sit up. Gandalf draped in white stood at the foot of his bed as the hobbit slowly sat up. Perhaps he was among the dead.

“Gandalf!” The wizard laughed as the door open bring in the sound of rushing water and the sight of two smiling hobbits. They call his name and run to him. They lay their hands on him to make sure he is there. Frodo after momentary shock took Pippin by the shoulders and hugged him before doing the same with Merry. Soon the sound of laughing dwarf could be heard.

“Gimli!” The dwarf smiled, walked forward as Frodo basked in the happiness of life. His friends they were fine. They had done it. Before he knew it Sam, with a few scratches on his face was in the doorway. Samwise joined his fellow hobbits on the hobbit size bed. It was a few moments before Aragorn was in sight using the doorway to stop his rush.

“Aragorn!” _The Fellowship is reunited!_ Frodo echoes with a wide grin and watched Aragorn come forward and smile. But it was small and his eyes they, those grey steel pools gave him away. They were filled with pain. The short stint in the light, the happiness was over. The brightness was gone and the room seemed darker somehow for only seven begins stand before him. Frodo’s smile slipped a little as Merry and Pippin’s voices become distant and the ring bearer’s last memories come back to him: the blood, the pain, the elf in the darkness.  
“Where is Legolas?” With that one question everyone shifted and Frodo could see sadness, and pain clearly. Their faces fall and eyes avoid him. His fellow hobbits, Sam escepically, wore a face of helpless and a little ill. Gimli, for a strong dwarf, shoulders slumped forward in defeat for the elf. Gandalf gripped his staff tightly. They all wore bags under their eyes. But none more than Aragorn. The man has not slept for judging by the beard and hair months. 

“Where is he? Somebody tell me! Sam is he…. Did Sauron… Tell him he isn’t-“

“He isn’t. I will take you to him.” Strider voice was clipped and rough and those steel pools glazed over.

“We will all take you to him.” Gandalf corrected.

 

 

The Fellowship walked down the empty halls of Rivendell. Few elves remained and two seemingly stood guard of to grand doors. By stand guard Frodo’s hazed minds meant one was pacing the length of the entrances and the other was huddled against the wall staring off into space. He honestly could not tell a difference between the two. The doors stood out in the haze with the twisting trees craved into the wood. The two long haired elves glanced up at Estel who was leading the wizard, cluster of hobbits and trailing dwarf, the one against the wall looked vaguely surprise while the other simply nodded and moved aside. He too sank to the floor as the group entered chamber. It was not a healing room but one that seemed made for a woodland elf if the large balcony overlooking the trees and gardens was all Frodo had to go on. But none of that mattered or registered with Frodo more than the still body that laid in the bed that all three races fixed their eyes on. A chair sat beside the bed that enveloped the being that matched its sheets and Aragorn quick sat as took the elf’s hand.

“I thought you said he-“ Gandalf was quick to reassure the quacking hobbit.  
“He sleeps. He is healing as quickly as he can. But the darkness remains in him-“  
 “Like ink remains on parchment as it did you, Frodo. It is good to see you well, Master Frodo and just in time for second breakfast. ” Lord Elrond stood in the open doorway with white bandages in hand. Merry, Pippin, and Sam stared at the elf a seconds longer itching to do something, touch him, hug him, something. They trickled out into the hall. Pippin still echoed in his mind that they needed to be alive for when Legolas waked and they could hug him just as he did for Frodo. Gimli grunted and nodded at Elrond as a warning and a sign of respect before following the hobbits. Gandalf stayed, hugging his staff as he turned in his place to stare out the balcony windows. The two guards peered in the doorway as Frodo stared at the elf in the bed. Elrond set the bandages on the bed and kneeled before the hobbit.

“You should follow your companions and eat, Frodo.” With a shake of the hobbit’s head the Elvin lord continued.

“The darkness of Mordor was infused in the one ring for it belonged to Sauron and he cursed it. That darkness sank into while you carried it. It was the call of the ring. It sank into Legolas when Sauron held him. But for Legolas, Sauron hold was from birth. You both with the destruction of Mordor, were weak. Legolas placed himself in a healing sleep and I did the same for you. The sleep with heal his soul as time heals his physical wounds.”  
“So he will be fine?”  
“Yes.”

“When will he wake?”  
“I do not know. It is up to him.”  
“How long did I sleep?”  
“A four months. Now after four months you must eat more than liquids. You can visit him later.” Frodo nodded and walked after the dwarf and hobbits.

“Elhorir and Elladan who may come in. Estel help me with his bandages.” Legolas arrived by Eagle alive but barely. He had at least ten whip marks that needed stitches all across his back, burns ranging from second to third degree that needed salvage, bruises, bite marks, infections, internal bleeding, cracked ribs, sprained wrist and ankle, and a few scratches. That was the physical when the sun set, the elf in the bed would twist and turn as nightmares plagued him. Aragorn was always there. The man would climb in king sized bed would hold him if not Estel  (when Elrond ordered him to sleep, eat, or bathe) than the hobbits or twins. Elrond feared for the future. He feared how Legolas would act, react and what Thranduil would do when he returned with Arwen; if the King returned that is. With a prolonged sigh, Elrond finished.

“And Estel how do you fare?”

“Far better than him, Father.”  
“Word arrived from the White City. They will not wait forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. (Blanket sorry).


	22. Chapter 22

It was dark in the open halls of Rivendell as Frodo wandered them. The hobbit’s thoughts beat to the rush of waterfalls and the patter of his feet on the tiles. His head was filled with worries and wonderings. His kin and Gimli had informed him on their adventures, on Pip and Merry’s capture, on Legolas’s and all that had transpired. Gandalf told them all of the Morningstar prophecy and length of the elf’s burden, which caused anger to spike, guilt to dwell, and fear to settle in all. Frodo thought of it all, imagining his cousins on the branches of an Ent, picturing Aragorn in battle, and freely chuckling at the Warg that fell on Gimli. He soon came upon the mural were the last folly of men was captured. The cloaked statue offered nothing but the image cross from it drew Frodo near. Perhaps he will be remembered in paint as he stared at the broken sword that shown in the light of Sauron and the ring. Frodo traced where the One ring was painted on the stone, recalling the weight, the feel and the power it held. The hobbit’s blue eyes torn away for it with a wince to catch the armor of Sauron. He recalled the eye that watched him and that was all he had seen. The one eye was burning, with a slit of darkness waiting to draw in the ring and consume him. Legolas had seen and felt more than one eye upon him. There was breathe, flesh and gaze on the elf. Frodo shivered and all but ran from the statue and imagine of a time long pasted. The young hobbit rushed the steps he had once taken and ran to the room where the battered elf lay. Pushing the doors, he came upon the sight of Aragorn and Elrond. Aragorn lay asleep in the chair from before. His head laid on the elf’s leg and his hand gripped tightly the unresponsive elf’s. Elrond stood who watching them at the foot of the bed and judging by the tray of herbs and bandages was there to heal. The Elvin Lord turned and raised an eyebrow in alarm.

“Master Hobbit, what brings you this way that this time?”

 _I needed to know that he was still here._ Frodo thought to say but his lips spoke different words.

“I could not sleep. I was walking the halls and thinking of the adventures of my kin. When I came upon the mural of Isdeiler and the cutting of the Ring.” There was a moment of silence staring before Elrond nodded and Frodo was sure that elves now read minds when the Lord spoke again.

“You needed to know that Legolas was still with us. He is but barely. You may rest with him if it will ease your mind. I am finished here for I simply stayed to ensure Aragorn’s rest.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“The presence of another anchors him. It always has. Sleep well Master Hobbit”   
“Thank you.” The hobbit muttered as he climbed it the bed on the other side of the elf.

 Elrond stood in the hallway and sighed. He knew very well the imagine Frodo passed and the panic it filled him with for he can recall a similar night.

 

_Estel had been excited when he was heard the horns sound the entrance of the Prince of Mirkwood and its guards. He was a child again. A time where he had chatted adamantly of sword and image when he did not know that it held remembrance of his ancestry, the history of it or how close it would come to his life. A time when he was too young for those stresses and the battle image and metal fragments were a mystery and fansticing for his growing mind. The twins would smile at his youth and Elrond would wonder how time would change his view of the area. It did change when he learned of the failure and lure the ring had over his ancestors as well as the bravery his ancestor had and the respect for the sword grew. But the concerns of his abilities and concern for his rule festered. When the horns blew, an older Estel ran to meet his Elvin friend and after the evening meal they wandered the halls, an elf in search for a place to relax from the days of travel and a man searching for peace of mind in the empty halls. They came upon the spot and Legolas decided to sit and read in the fading light of day. It was a large old book that Aragorn would one day pick up in the same spot before setting out on the quest of his lifetime. Estel stared at the sword as Legolas stared at the pages._

_”What do you think of me being king?” Estel spoke in elfish to the reading elf.  
“You will be a great king.” Legolas’ voice was distance and his eyes still on the page. _

_“I am serious, my Prince.” This little teasing title drew the elf’s attention._

_“So am I, my King. You will be a great king and will lead your people to great glory and victory. Your reign will be one of prosperity and growth. Light will shine in your kingdom for you will will it. You will be a great king of this if nothing else I am sure.” It ended there and Estel bid Legolas a good night before heading to his own room to ponder the elf’s words. Legolas set down his book when darkness fell and took in the area of the palace they had reached for the first time fully. He wondered what had drove his friend to doubt. The mural caught his eyes and they could not move off the large image of Sauron. Flashes of fire and an eye watching, hands wandering and pain went through him. He then knew the being in his sleep was spirit of Sauron. As he stared it reached out for him and a metal spiked hand tried to grab for him. Hot tears pricked his eyes for he knew he could never out fight him never escape it._

_Elrond gone in search of the Elvin prince for Gandalf was still uncertain and begged Elrond to watch him closely. The Elvin Lord had promised his old friend he would for he too felt hints of worry lingering beneath the surface. Estel had pointed him in the direction the man had left the elf to read and Elrond found him there with tears done his cheeks. He ran to the woodland elf and enveloped him in his robes breaking the contact. He listened to the poor elf’s mutterings of no escape and pain as they sank to the stone beneath them. Legolas then stopped his voice and he flung his weight to what had held Estel’s doubts. The woodlanded elf, nimble on his feet with the element of surprised, threw himself at the open armed statue. With shaking long fingers, he gripped the first jagged metal fragment to slice across his skin. Elrond stared up at the broken elf as red breaks out of white to stain it. Drops hit the tanned stone and Legolas spoke clearly for the first time._

_“It’s still sharp.” The Lord rose and took him in his arms again with one hand gripping tightly the self-inflicted wound. Elrond sshed him and muttered the spell he had used far too many times for his liking. He saw no other way for Legolas to live a life with these memories though. He laid the unconscious elf to sleep that night and set out to worrying for the future._

Elrond left his heroes to rest as he walked to his study. Dread filled him and it seeped into his bones as _the darkness crept into the forests of Mirkwood_ the Elvin Lord thought. He drew in a breath before opening his study doors to reveal

“Thranduil. Faramir.”

 


End file.
